SugarBlood
by dokurod
Summary: (Slenderman/other characters.) A hooded Individual fled down a hollow, dark alleyway. Her sneakers rip on the pavement, carrying her away from her pursuers. All day, every day, she is chased by the constant lights that flash in her presence. The individual avoids them nowadays like they were the plague. she looks at her pale hands and remembers. Life was not always this way.
1. Chapter 1

SugarBlood

(Hello everyone, I am making a new story. Because I really wanted to make my own creepy pasta character of sorts. So here goes.)

A hooded individual fled down a hollow, dark alleyway. Her sneakers ripped on the pavement as she tore down further into the darkness. Her pursuers shouted as lights flashed and flickered off the dark walls. She would have been blinded had she not just been running in open daylight. She dived into a nearby dumpster, tugging down the heavy metallic lid. She felt it give and respond to gravity with a clang as she ducked down. She buried herself in as deep as she could, the hollering coming closer. "where'd she go?" "She couldn't have gone far!" yelled another. "Are we even sure that's her?" one questioned. "Don't be stupid of course it's her!" The voices and the scratching of their feet slowly faded from her range of hearing. Once she was sure they'd moved away, she put her ear up to the side of the metal dumpster, listening for noise just in case they were attempting to trick her. She shoved upwards against the garbage dumpster lid, and it responded with a groan. Cool, fresh air washed over her face, settling upon a chill due to the sweat beginning to encase her skin. She looked around, her head barely going above the dumpster's edge. Once she was convinced it was safe to come out, she swung her legs over the dumpster's edge, and slid down from the top of the dumpster. Her sneakers scrunched against the friction of small rocks under her weight, and the pavement she had landed on. The noise caused her to flinch. She stalked up to the edge of the alleyway, flinching when people got to close when they passed her, free to move in the daylight. Daylight. It was something she had made the mistake of taking for granted, like all the others before her. She stood there against the wall, watching people go about their daily routines of shopping, work and commerce. Sadness waved over her as she recalled the distant memories that she used to follow those same routines. She held her hands out before her, gazing down at them. The hands had been at least human looking a couple weeks ago. She closed her hand over one of the many black crossed veiny marks on her skin. Her pale skin. To think, they were even human looking once. Running in the dark was not always what her life was like. What is used to be.

(Two Weeks Earlier.)

"Miss Areyerre!" I'd turned around to find my assistant running up to me. She seemed to be out of breath as fast as her lungs could give it to her, so I waited patiently. I watched her lean on her knees, panting heavily. It must be hard to walk, let alone run in high heels. "What's the problem?" I asked, figuring it was a minute by now. "Miss… your transportation is ready." Her face was all composed and natural, as if she hadn't been running at all. Her voice however, was able to unmask her struggle, most likely trying to keep her heart from painfully leaping out of her chest. I nearly laughed, but instead a blurted "Doesn't that hurt my dear?" My assistant looked at me through slightly smudged glasses, pushing back a curl of hair that had escaped from her done up hair. "What do you mean ma'am?" I snorted at being called 'ma'am'. The very word made me feel old, and I was only nineteen and a half years old! "Your heart silly." I found myself almost automatically lowering my sunglasses to gaze at her over the tops of them. I made sure my gaze made it's mark. "If your hearts hurts you when you run, then simply don't run and you won't have to feel it." She gazed at me in surprise, a little 'o' forming, and I couldn't help but smirk. "But I-" I interrupted swiftly. "No butts dear, I really do hate it when the moon comes out during the day." I grinned at my joke and began to make a move towards the airport's exit. My assistant matched my pace as we both moved through the crowds of people. "How did the meeting with Aimatech go?" I snorted again. "You know very well what I think of those suit and tie wearing-" "But the meeting itself?" my assistant interjected. I scowled. "Yes, I tolerated them if that's what you mean." I heard my assistant breathe in relief. I started to grumble. "Bunch of suit and tie wearin bastards with sticks shoved so far up their"- My assistant cut me off again. "I get it Miss Areyerra, really I do." I chuckled at my assistant who winced slightly at my 'non professionalism.' This just made me bark out a short laugh, causing her to look to me questioningly. I pushed it aside and replied "Come on, I'll treat you to a drink at Feddie's. My assistant's ears were piqued in interest, and her eyes seemed to shine a slight bit. I grinned, struggling to contain further laughter because again, she was trying so hard to seem professional, but body language shows me more and makes people look ridiculous to me. A limo ride later, we stood at the mall's entrance. Feddie's would be just inside it and up some stairs. Feddie's was called the way it was because we ran into the man it was named after. Well, mostly named after. When he had first started the café, he had forgotten to put letter 'r' in. He was deeply embarrassed, but after people began to notice he found that others and himself liked the name. We were about to turn the necessary corner and begin climbing the stairs when a man in a dirty yellow hoodie bumped into me. I wasn't angry, I was more curious because the man kept his face hidden within the hoodie he was wearing. He mumbled "Sorry," and kept moving hurriedly. I watched him as he disappeared out of sight, and my Assistant? Hoooo. I didn't even have to look at her, I knew full well that if she could have real daggers planted in the man's back, she'd have done so. I grinned and turned towards the steps. "Come on." We'd managed to ascend the stairs, not so gracefully I might add. "I wonder if the owners have ever heard of elevators?" my assistant hissed through gritted teeth. I smiled. "Oh come now dear, a little exercise is good for everyone." I was ready for my assistant's retort when a waiter standing outside the café greeted us. "Miss Areyerre, Miss Lakota, welcome!" I saw my assistant bury her face behind the file folder she was carrying. I grinned, as this was one of her habits. I grinned evilly to myself. "The usual table, thank you." The male waiter flashed his pearly whites in a smile, and it got noticeably bigger when he acknowledged Lakota. My poor assistant responded by hiding further behind the folder, and I had the urge to yank it out of her hands. I snickered at the tempting thought. He then led us out to our table. It was out on a balcony that overlooked all the levels of the mall below us. A glass fence ran around the edge of the balcony, a barrier for any who were overly brave. Once we were seated, the waiter handed us two menus that he had grabbed. I turned my gaze down to the ant people running amok below us. "Adrien, please bring me my usual, thank you." The young waiter, who was Adrien, grinned. "Right away, Miss." After I was sure the waiter had disappeared, I turned my well faked interest away from the people down below. I smiled cheekily at my assistant. "Soooo. You like him huh?" I laughed as my assistant choked on the ice water she was drinking in response. "B-Beg your pardon?!" she squeaked. I grinned at her wide eyes, faintly noticing the flecks of water not sitting comfortably on her glasses. "You. Like." I paused and smiled sweetly at the waiter that had returned to us with our drinks. I noticed the waiter took strange extra care with Lakota's beverage, and smirked when I found out why. The small piece of paper stuck out underneath the foam cup. "Here you are ladies." I smiled generously at the waiter. "Thank you again." The male waiter disappeared. "Him." I finished. I laughed at her reaction, her composure died. She was as red as the cherry you put on an ice cream sundae. I reached calmly for my drink and took a sip, trying not to eyes the note too much. My assistant took hers and still didn't notice the note. "Him." I repeated for effect, and pointed to the note the man had left behind. Her face turned color again, a lighter shade of peachy pink. My assistant reached for the note quickly and I let her. I knew already what it was, but I gave her a moment to digest it then slowly asked. "Phone. Number?" for effect. She nodded slowly, then plopped her pink face into her arms on the table, like a caught and thoroughly embarrassed teenager. I frowned. Lakota was young, but certainly not a teenager. She was older than me by a year, but still. "Lakota." She looked up at me. "You aren't a teenager, ask him out!" I took a sip of my steamed milk. "I don't mean to scold you my dear, but give the guy a chance." Lakota pulled her glasses down from her face and began to wipe away the flecks of water off her glasses. I laughed inwardly at the fact that she had only noticed now. "I'm not sure that I can…." I found myself tilted forward from my chair when I waited for her answer. When I got her answer, I slumped back in my chair. "I'm not sure I can trust-" I cut her off there, because there was no way I was going to let her say that. She did have people she could trust and count on, and I liked to think of myself as one of them. However, I understood Lakota's fears. Having been to the altar three times.. or was it four? No, it didn't matter, but me and the altar are practically old friends. I smirked inwardly at my joke. I sighed. "How about trusting me then?" Dear little Lakota's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wha-What! No I don't mean in that way!" I realized what I had said and what it sounded like, and immediately corrected myself before anything else was said. My laughter echoed faintly off the pillars that were near us. Good thing no one liked sitting beside the pillars. "What do you mean then?" My assistant was about to hide her head in her arms again. I wouldn't have it. "Well, what I mean is for you to arrange a date between yourself and Adrien." I held up my index finger to silence what she was about to say or think. "Arrange this date, anything and anywhere you want. I'll pay for you both, even your clothing dear, and if anything goes wrong…." I held up my cell phone. "You call me. Immediately. And I will be there, as if hell itself is on my very heels." Lakota's face faded into thought. "Aright… I'll think about it." I however, had a face like I was going to flip the table right in front of us. She'd think about it? Come on now! I was about to complain loudly about just what there was to think about. I never got a chance to flip the table or complain. We were interrupted by screaming from a multitude of people near the café. Glass shattered and broke. More screams from people below the balcony were heard to our ears. I rose immediately, the groan of my chair's legs sounding on the floor. Lakota's frightened eyes darted around, trying to figure out what was wrong. We had to move away from the pillars that obscured our view, and almost instantly I wished I hadn't moved. Horrified people screamed and bunched together, backing away from a major part of the shattered glass fencing. There were others who stared. Plenty that cried. Many that screamed. Several who fled the area. We were the only ones to approach the scene, and look down over the balcony. A spasm of dread cracked inside my stomach as I looked down the overhang. It was Adrien. As soon as Lakota saw him, she moaned softly to herself and held her head in her heads. She fell to the floor, knees curled up in front of her, the faint crunch of glass as she did so. Adrien looked as if he had been through more than just being thrown off a balcony. I ignored the people scurrying about, and their screams that yet still echoed off the walls. Adrien's head was turned my way. I could make out the half slackened jaw crumpled in a way that just does not happen. He wore as mask of shock and terror, his mouth open wide. What unnerved me the most were the eyes. His eyes where still gazing up at the top level that he had fallen from. Or been pushed from. Beneath him, I easily noted the stillness of unbroken pools of red. His arms were abroad from his sides, and I recollected that the fingers were also shaped unnaturally. He looked half possessed and the fact that he, of all people was now dead vexed me a greatly. I would never be able to get Lakota out of her shell now, after all of this. The clatter of wheels shook me from my gaze from the young dead, and I looked frantically around for Lakota. The paramedics had joined the scene, rolling in the noisy hospital bed thing. I couldn't recall what exactly what its name was, so it would have to settle at that for now. I spotted Lakota, sitting down at the bottom of the steps, gripping the railing. Her knuckles where white as they clenched the metallic railing. I watched her stare as they covered Adrien's body with a white blanket. That snapped me into a near run, moving as fast as I could. The cops, had been the second people to be called. They stood about, guarding the scene until one of their higher ups arrived and guarded the scene from passerby. My Heels clicked and tapped rapidly on the steps as I approached Lakota. I wanted to collect her, and take her out of there, away from here. But that would be useless, the memories would always remain. I hugged Lakota as tightly as I could. My gaze flicked up to Adrien's corpse. He had been so young, a young man with a life ahead of him that should never have gone to waste. "I-I should have.." I cut her off. "No Lakota, hush…" I tried to ignore the trembling that was in us both as we sat there. A man walked up to us a few minutes later, and I presumed the higher ups had arrived. The dark haired man asked "Excuse me ladies, but I don't suppose you saw anything that went on here?" I was about to reply and tell him that I wish we had seen something, But was forced to clamp my mouth shut. I felt a stabbing pain inside me, and gasped. I held my sides as hard as I could. I tried to catch my breath, but only caught what felt like more daggers in my sides as I tried to breathe. What the hell?!" I demanded inside my head. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe! I looked up at Lakota, to find that she had snapped out of it and was looking at me with terrified eyes. My vision faded, and I couldn't see anything. It was like as if someone had stolen my eyes. There was only darkness. I heard the hum and buzz of several voices. Some I recognized, some I didn't. I felt more pain, and I heard more voices. What felt like several minutes later, I was greeted in the dark by a voice I definitely did not know. ~ You, the little mortal that has been chosen.~ there was a silence before the strange voice asked again. ~Mortal one?~ I clued in. It was asking me to clarify that I was there. "Yes?" I asked uncertainly. ~You will face excruciatingly trying times ahead. But you will make it.~ "What trying times?" I asked. I got no answer before my vision slowly began to return to me, and my eyes I noted, had opened. The world began to come back to me, piece by piece. My vision was fogged, but at least it was back. I made out a familiar face at my side. Lakota, looking down at me with concern. I reeled in surprise when she hugged me unexpectedly. "What happened?" I grumbled. I put a palm on my head, feeling the dull ache of my head. Lakota retreated quickly from the hug she'd given me. "You passed out after the detective tried to speak with us about…" her voice trailed off cracking with emotions that threatened to send us both over the edge. She looked away, and that's when I heard the choking of raindrops beginning to fall. I wouldn't have that. Nope. Not anymore today, thank you. Her crying made her words nearly unintelligible. "Maybe if I had given the man a chance, he'd still be alive…" I pushed myself forward in my hospital bed and latched on to Lakota's arm. I pulled her to me, and ended up stumbling and landing herself on the edge of the ugly bed. "Stop. Stop blaming yourself. You didn't know that he would be murdered do you?" Lakota stared at me. "No, no of course not!" I nodded. "Agreed, you would never do something like that. So stop crying." She turned her gaze back to me again for the second time, and I was taken aback. She looked like hell! Dark bags under her eyes unmasked the fact that she hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. Her eyes were reddened with tears. "Too much salt dear." She frowned. "What?" I smirked. "Too much crying." I frowned at her. "And you look like hell my dear!" I stared at her. I was surprised by her snappy comeback. Yet, I couldn't ignore the pride I felt from it after either. "Well, maybe that's what happens when you scare the living shit out of your assistant after just seeing a murder!" I couldn't help one of my usual grins. She turned back to me. "I'm sorry." I groaned mentally to myself. Talk about killing the humor. "Don't apologize." I replied briskly. "Especially when you're telling the truth for what it is. I apologize, but I did not expect myself to pass out on the floor either…." I trailed off in thought. Lakota stared at me from above her glasses that had slid down her nose. She was about to cry again, and I again, would not allow it. "Lakota." I emphasized her name slowly. She snapped out of it and mumbled an apology before turning to a dresser that sat at the end of the room. "Don't cry, I won't allow you to cry." Lakota pulled one of the drawers open, placing my bag, and my sunglasses, on the foot of the bed. "But sometimes, we need to cry." I nodded understandingly. "Okay, do what works for you then. Just don't forget to smile for me girl." I replied to her. "The detective was quite helpful." Lakota continued, "And I told him about everything I knew." "I am sorry my dear." I sighed and stood up, moving to collect my belongings from the end of my bed. "How long was I out for?" I asked Lakota. Her answer would surprise me greatly. "Its 5:46 pm, you were out for a little over a full twelve hours." I scowled. "Shit just seems to get better and better." Lakota held my bag out to me and I took hold of it. "What do you mean, besides the obvious of"- I cut her off. "Well, when one begins to hear creepy ass voices in their sleep, in their dreams, normally they begin to question their sanity I'm sure." Lakota stared at me. "What did it tell you?" I shook my head. "Apparently, I'll be facing something along the lines of trying times ahead, but the being believes I will make it." Lakota shifted more of her weight to an opposite foot, deep in thought. "It is not necessarily bad. This creature or being may only seek to protect you from bad things." I huffed, snatching up my shades. "Let's hope so." Lakota carried her coat on my arm for me, and we moved out from the hospital room. As we moved down the hallway, we picked up our speed, and Lakota said "I managed to take up my cell phone, and have a limo ready upon your awakening." I grinned, never remembering her make a phone call. Lakota was just that good at her job though. I half ran to the limo, never so happy to see that black hunk of metal in my life. I heard Lakota's faint chuckle come from behind me. We both climbed in, and I took a curious whiff of my hands. And I instantly regretted it. "Ugh… Eeeeewww.." Lakota asked "What is wrong, Miss Areyerre?" I frowned. "After all the crap that happened today, humor me and just call me by my name, no honorifics." I sighed, whipping my hands off on my lap. "And, it's this hospital smell." Even Lakota made a face that looked as if she could gag. "I am aware, even I smell horrible. Shower, first thing I'm going to do." Then she added, "Are you sure you want me to call you by your first name, with no formality?" I snorted. "Dear girl, you have never given me reason to think you have no right to." The limo suddenly halted, almost abruptly. "Mademoiselles, we seem to have a problem." I could already sense what the problem was. I leaned forward, able to make out my manor standing behind some very large black metallic gates. That wasn't the problem however. I could hear the chatter of voices and shouts, and the noted flicker of camera lights. The chittering monkeys where actually just a massive group of reporters, trying to get the next big scoop. Pity, I would have liked the monkeys. "Let's give them their next big scoop." I said, a smirk on my face. I dove into my giant handbag, pulling out three canisters. I told the limo driver to roll ahead just a little, then shut the vehicle off. I mashed my finger onto a button in the side of my door, and the windows automatically tinted. The reporters had swarmed the car, and I cackled. Lakota just huffed in anger, glaring at them. We allowed the car to sit still and dark for a chance to build up tension. "Someone told them about me little incident. Most likely one of those suit and tie wearing bastards." I was surprised when the limo driver said quoting me "With sticks shoved so far up their a-" Lakota cut the driver off, and I knew we were both grinning. "Are you ready, you two?" I nodded grinning. We cracked our windows down the tiniest inch, and immediately it was noticed, we covered our ears the best we could, and squeezed our air horns. The sound berated the ears of all who were near it, and I snickered, and let loose a couple more for good measure. The Limo roared to life and the driver stepped on the gas, rocketing us through the black gates. I heard reporters scream and curse, and this only made me laugh. The glares made it more worth it. Besides, they camp out at my front doorstep all day and night. I turned in my seat to look back at them, and found that a reporter had passed out on the ground. The limo slowed slightly as it drew nearer to the front door to my mansion. As soon as the limo stopped, I jumped out, I shit eating grin on my face. "Buh- bye! See you all soon!" I thudded shut the door, ignoring Lakota's expression of surprise. I'm sure I took three steps at a time when I darted up them but I couldn't care less. I was home! Home sweet home! That saying never rang so true for me and my lifestyle. I searched for my keys as I heard the limo drive away, and the roar and screech of tires. The shouting of more annoyed reporters. I smirked. Serves them all right. I cranked my key inside the door as hard as I could and pushed at the door. Nothing. I growled and swore under my breath for a moment, before I chuckled. As usual. A high heeled black foot smashed into the door, sounding with a *Bam* and *crack* when my heel connected with the old door. The door groaned open a crack in response, and it was enough for me to get it open and move inside. I smirked. The door was another old friend. The numerous gashes, dents, and footprints showed the result of our 'friendship'. With another good kick, the door thudded shut behind me. My eyes widened. Awww… I forgot to grab the keys from the door! I groaned and kicked myself. But then I remembered. My manor was one of the most secure places in the entire city, part of it being its size. The reporters wouldn't be able to make it over the black gates either. I am full of tricks and traps, and so is the manor. My home is so big you could run a marathon in it, though they'd get lost in here for a good couple hours more than likely. Shock jolted through me at the feeling of something furry rubbing against my ankles below me. A second later though, my ridiculous smile was back on my face. I knew that fur! "Dat fur!" I cooed lamely. I looked down to see my beautiful little guardians staring up at me. Two black cats eyed me with a 'Just where have you been?' look that also said 'Feed me!' I laughed. Mifiune was a long haired black cat with orange eyes, that I was convinced could light up even the darkest rooms at night. Yukame was my second cat. She was a short haired black cat with eyes that were ice blue. Because of their eyes, Lakota had taken to calling them 'Fire and Ice'. "Yu, Mi." I knew what they were waiting for, so I walked down the hall, took a left, and found myself in my kitchen. I continued to move with the knowing smile, because I could hear the cat's claws on the tile floor behind me. My eyes settled on three feeding apparatuses. The one that held water for Mifiune and Yukame was half empty, while the other two held their cat food. And, as usual, the two were empty. I grinned a crooked smile and scolded mockingly down at them "You ate it all again, you fatties!" Yukame protested with a loud meow as if to say 'I am not fat.' Mifiune followed suit, a short snappy meow of his own as he seemed to reply 'The words you are looking for are not 'fat' or 'Fatty' it's pleasantly plump.' I chuckled at my imagination. In general I knew they could understand me in a way. But for now…. *Meeeeeow.* Their loud simultaneous meow snapped me out of it. I unlocked the padlock on a lower cupboard and lugged out a couple bags of cat food. If I didn't lock the cupboard, the cats would eat everything I have in storage for them in a few days, tops. I finished tugging out the second bag of cat food. Meow-mix for Mifiune, Friskies Yukame. The cats were intelligent, strong creatures. Part of the reason was because of the breed they were: A cross between two cultures really, a breed from Rome and Egypt kind of came together and well… You know! They mingled, mixed, and now we've got ourselves a new breed altogether. I pushed the bag of Meow-mix over to Mifiune's feeder, but a noisy rattling sound caused me to spin on my heels. There, butt up through a hole in the bag of Friskies, was Yukame. The front half of her body was inside the cat food bag, little scratching noises being made now and then. The constant crunch of cat food was heard, and I got my pointer fingers ready. That cat was pigging out. "Yu. Yu. Yuu. Yuuuu!"by that time I had poked her in the side at least four times to try to get her to acknowledge me, while I dragged out her nickname. The sixth poke however, she dived completely into the cat food bag. "Muuurrrrr?" Yukame replied, as if to say, "Nothing to see here." I stared at the hole in the cat food bag. It was Friday. I was tired. I could always buy more. But the cats will probably blow up like the Hindenburg from all the cat food they've eaten. They might need their own personal treadmill. I was going to go through more pros and cons of letting the cats go nuts, then decided to just let them be. I turned around to exit the kitchen and found that Mifi had followed the lead of his best friend. Only a large poufy tail stuck out from the Meow-mix bag of cat food. I scratched at the meow mix bag, and got two orange eyes staring at me out of the hole. "Hi dere!" I cooed. The cat simply put his ears put slightly, and his orange eyes stared at me still. I smirked. Mifiune was looking at me as his mind formed words: 'Oh no, she got drunk again didn't she?'


	2. Chapter 2

SugarBlood

Chapter 2

A.N.: hello everyone. This is your captain Dokurod speaking. In today's forecast where you'll be landing, there will be increased reports of Death in this chapter. I know. But I felt like it needed to happen. You see, traumatic events are what's going to help Areyerre slowly and painfully turn into a being she never knew she was. Something or someone has meddled in her life since birth to turn her into one single infamous entity. (In what way if that help, I know.) I wish you all a good read in this chapter, and wish you a better review. ;) Also. Ill thank you all for your patience, as each chapter in this story is 5000 words long. Thank you. :P

I backed up a few steps and stared at the two cats that where now almost for certain planning to live in their cat food bags. "I'll leave you two to your long-lost loves- the cat food bags." I snickered and moved out of the room. A giddy, fast paced walk burst into a full on run. The whole time I wore a giant grin on my face. I felt the fire under my feet as they skidded on the carpet on the floor. Ow! Rug burn! I didn't care as much, because I saw my target at the end of the hallway. I burst through the door, and there she was! The love of my life! My bed sat right in the middle of my room, presenting itself to me like a gift. I ran jumped, and face planted myself into the pillows and blankets. My giggles sounded half mad to even my ears. Easy Areyerre. I rolled on my back, soaking myself into my bed. Hell of a day. And here you are Areyerra, you sick bastard, laughing about it. Ah, so the rational side of my brain decides to kick in now. Fortunately, the other side of my brain appears too. Oh fuck off, it says. She's had a shitty day and needs a laugh. I smirked at the fact that my brain was quarreling with itself now, and my laughter started up all over again. I heard a confused meow from the floor. I looked over and saw my two cats looking at me like I was a total basket case. I waggled my hands down off the side of the bed, and Mifiune walked into them. I struggled, groaning when I lifted him off the floor a little. I guess that's what happens when you give your cats control of their cat food. "Ewwff, you fatty!" I had managed to place him up on the bed bedside me. Yukame managed to save her dignity and pride by jumping up onto the bed. She never let me help her up, I noticed. I grinned over at Mifiune. He had laid himself down beside me where id plopped him, and gave me a look. I returned it. "What? You need to work on your landings mister!" his ears twitched and moved, and he turned his head away to look out a nearby window. Yukame remained standing, and had started to move over to me and Mifi. I grinned when my little guardian came close enough, pulling her close to me. I hugged my arms around her. After a few moments, I remember. I remember that my eyes got heavy. I don't know when I feel asleep. But I remember a voice, the same one before. ~ Mortal. You first challenge, visits you tonight. How you handle it, will be up to you. I will be watching.~ I also remember when I awoke. It was nighttime, and my ears picked up a vaguely familiar sound. It was like that of thunder, but yet not so as it intensified in sound, then trailed off. It did this a few more times before I realized it wasn't thunder. It was Mifiune. My eyes shot open and found him lying next to me, fully alert. His claws were unsheathed, his ears were back nearly all of the way. Snarls ripped from his throat. His fur was puffed out more than normal. Whatever had spooked him, he was ready to tear a hole through it. He wore that of an enraged scowl. "Mifiune, whats-" I was about to ask him who took a crap in his cat food (replacement for cereal) when the crash and breaking of glass sounded off below us. The was a angry screech downstairs, followed by a pained howl. Yukame was not in sight, not in the room. She wasn't by my side, which I immediately found disturbing. I heard another yowl downstairs and rushed down the hallway, down the short flight of stairs, stopping at my Livingroom doorway. I swore at myself silently for not grabbing any weapon to defend myself. I made out all the broken glass on the floor, from a vase I had bought long ago. A nightstand was tipped over, more than likely the one it had been set on. My stomach twisted itself in uncertainty. I heard Yukame's growling, and turned on one of the living room lights. Yukame stood there, having cornered it into a corner. She however, was the scariest being right now. Yukame's fur was poofed out, her fangs bared. She snarled and spat at any slight movement said intruder made. I stared at it, in the corner. I just stared. Likewise, it stared at me. 'It' was a giant red dog. Black fur developed into a sort of mane around its head. It had a black tail, and in its length he could have easily even stepped on it. Other than his red and black fur, he had a smile. A literal smile, that stretched and took up most of the dog's face. It went way past where his gums and teeth ended. Yukame growled menacingly. I ignored it, looking at this being. He was not being aggressive, it seemed. His tail was between his legs, right above his nose was a small scratch. Yukame, I presumed. The dog had black eyes, with red irises. His eyes seemed to have a black goop trickling from his eyes. The animal was tensed, ready to go down fighting, though the aura of fear leaked from the dog like an open wound. I looked around and found that besides all the broken glass, there was a package of raw meat laying on the ground. The foam container itself was mangled and there seemed to be tooth marks all over it. Doggy tooth marks. A pork chop was laying half on the carpet, half on the floor. He must have been hungry. I looked back over to the dog, to find he had never taken his eyes from me. Looking him over, I could faintly make out the edges of his ribs along his sides. Eeeeek. He must be hungry, did his past owners starve him or something? "Yu, that's enough." Yukame looked at me with a 'you can't be serious' look. But I was, and she moved away from the dog. Mifiune sniffed his best friend, poking gently with his nose here and there. He was making sure Yu was unharmed. I sat in front of the dog, beside one of the discarded steaks that was on the floor. "Now, now, we never begrudge the hungry food." My guardians appeared by my sides, and I gave them each a quick pet. Then I turned my attention to one of the pork chops on the floor. I picked one up between my thumb and forefinger. "Eeeewww… squishy, squishy." I held it out to the dog in the corner. "You were hungry right?" I held it out to him. It took a good five minutes before he moved from the corner he had stuffed himself into. He'd inched forward, bit by bit, and finally. Sure, he's not a normal dog, but it doesn't mean he didn't have the instincts of one. It meant that right about now, food was not easily dismissed by the red dog. The dog whined and shook before his teeth clamped down on the stead. And my lower arm and hand. It took all and any willpower I had not to scream my brains out. I felt half of his jaw strength shift off of my arm. Once he had the pork chop, he began to whine again. His jaws shifted off my arm, taking the pork chop with them. I ignored the pain in my arm. I didn't even look at it. "Don't suppose you can tell me your name huh?" I cooed at him. He'd finished a second pork chop' he'd found on the floor, and managed to cough out "Smi..-Sm.." I stared, and found I was leaning forward a little in anticipation. "Smi..le.." the dog hacked out. "Your name is Smile?" He nodded. "Well Smile, I have to thank you for sharing dinner with me tonight." I giggled. He tilted his head, staring at me. He was probably wondering if I was alright in the head. Which, I probably wasn't, but it's all cool. "Wh..y?" Smile choked out. "Because I have never met a talking dog before. You're rather unique, Smile." I reached for the half mangled blue foam container on the floor that held the pork chops. Ugh. I heard the soft flop of one inside still. I grabbed it, and held it out to him. "Here." I just clued in that I held it with my injured arm. I still didn't care as much. My own smile appeared when he snapped it up from the bottom. A few chomps and it was gone. He turned around and sat in front of me. "You still hungry?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Promise you'll come see me again?" I asked. He looked over to me. He seemed uncertain at first, then nodded.

Smile darted from the woman's manor. She'd insisted he leave out the front doors to the manor, not exiting through the windows as they'd entered. Jeff had bailed as soon as the black furred demon had attacked them both. Smile shuddered as the earth beneath his claws tore under him. Jeff had dived out the window, just barely clinging to the tree. His fuming curses and profanities could be easily heard, but he silenced when the woman had entered. Only now, Jeff was nowhere near her mansion. Smile presumed Jeff had gone back to Slender Mansion, to tell the others. Despite the Slender manor being covered by energy that cloaked it, Smile could smell it. Ten minutes later, he had sight of a rocky pathway. Up ahead of it, the rooftops of the manor could be seen. He neared the door, and immediately, life exploded from inside of it. Jeff was the first, and wrapped his arms around Smile. "Holy fucking hell, you're alive!" Smile wouldn't be alive for long if Jeff continued up this death hug of his. Smile licked Jeff's nose in response. "Hu..man.. is…n-not.." Smile hacked forcibly. "Wh..at… she.. see..ms.." Smile coughed out. "And what do you mean by that?" A voice spoke. Soft but deadly. Soft like velvet, a rose with thorns. Heads turned to a tall entity who had been leaning against the manor's doorframe. Jeff snaped. "What the actual fuck do you think he means I already told you everything you stretched marshmallowed excuse for a fu-" "SHUT UP!" Smile roared. Heads tilted down to Smile. The Hellhound had its teeth bared slightly. "We shall see." Slenderman replied, a deathly quiet sound. Jeff growled and stomped off in the direction of the manor doors, stopping for a second. "Watch out for her twin demons. She has effing demon covering her back." Then he disappeared. Smile moved to join Jeff, turn in the direction of the doors. "Go...see… for yourselves..." Smile rumbled out in a rattling cough. "Demons hmm?" Slender murmured. He raised his head to the others. "And the rest of you? Do you believe him, or think he exaggerates?" "Like always." Jane added, brushing a pale white hand through her black hair. The others snickered. Jeff had never been above over exaggeration, and many fell for it. "Supposedly, one of these said demons cornered Smile in the room they had entered. Jeff dived out of the window." "He should have landed on his head." Jane sneered. The others laughed. Jeff roared down at the through an open manor window. "I fuckin heard that!" "Good!" Jane snapped. Jeff flipped her the bird before disappearing from the window. Slender ignored the antics between the two. "Shall we pay them a visit, Masky, Hoodie?" His two Proxies joined him by his side, nodding. The two proxies reached out, one hand each placed on Slender's arms. They disappeared a few seconds later. The remaining beings outside stirred from as if they had just been woken from a sleep. They moved silently back into the house.

She looked around the living room, satisfied with the meager cleaning job of the living room. Smiling, her mind unconsciously drifting back to the memories of last night. He seemed so frightened, as if his own shadow would really do him harm. Then she remembered the dog had practically dived for the pork chop, hurting her hand in the process. It had hurt like hell, aye, but she knew he didn't mean it. She was convinced that if he had, she would not be standing here right now. But she had seen him anyway. She had seen the being for what really was left there. She sped up, then screeched on the linoleum. This caused her to slide on her socks up the garbage can, and she grinned. She stomped on the pedal that lifted the lid, and the garbage opened its mouth greedily. A wonderful smell greeted her nose. Normally, she was not the type to cook. Nope. No dice. But. She WAS the type to bake. She grinned wickedly. She had been wondering how you bake dog treats. Well, she found out how. And she found some new cheesecake recipes for herself. The smell made her drool. She'd finished the treats for Smile first. She peeked through the oven door's window. Finally. The cheesecake was actually starting to look like a cheesecake. The cupcakes where done. And the other cheesecake was done, it looked like. She grabbed oven mitts, yanking the door open and getting a face full of steam as a just reward. She'd placed the pan on the counter, and after discovering the cupcakes were indeed ready, they followed suit on the counter. Mifiune and Yukame appeared, watching silently as they always did. Except, since last night they were more watchful, she noticed. They came to her, watching, more often ever since last night. Areyerre shoved two cookie sheets of cookies into the oven next. Classic chocolate chip. Her specialty. Areyerre grinned. Her mind had drifted off to another project of hers. Actually, two. One was complete. The other was also nearly so. She thought of the systems interlining the walls of her manor. For the one task, it would be huge getting them both in sync to the mansion. Just then, she heard a cat screech. And another hissed. She smiled. "Ah, Mifune, Yukame, that is not how we treat guests you know." She smirked. But she adored these cats, they were so protective. She was proud I'd taken the time to earn their adoration too. She turned, straightening up after the oven door had thudded shut. It wasn't Smile though. Her eyebrows shot up. A mental twitch in her brain flicked on. Yukame and Mifune now circled my like a duo of sharks, pointed gazes of distrust at the intruders. Two of them, one in a blue hoodie, the other in one in yellow. The one in yellow had red eyes and a red mouth, glowing slightly as if he was hollow inside. The other wore a white and black mask. The lips where black. They sat casually at the counter in the middle of the kitchen, as casually as one would wait for their morning Starbucks coffee. "Ah, why hello there." Her head tilted to the side, a mischievous grin formed on Areyerre's face. The one with the red eyes and mouth made a face as if he was arching an eyebrow at her antics. The other in the mask chuckled. She knew them from simply being a fan of the internet. Masky, and Hoodie. A title of a song flickered in her head. "Calling all the munsters." She snickered to herself, realizing she'd spoken out loud. "Oh, I said that out loud didn't I?" Areyerre smiled sheepishly. "Sorry you two, my brain just likes to auto pilot." They both snickered. "That's fine." Replied a soft voice. As gentle as that voice may seem, it held an edge to it. Warnings shoved themselves into her thoughts. "You certainly have ended up calling 'munsters' to your side haven't you?" I smiled at the individual who said that. And realized exactly why I got those warning signs. Slender freaking man. He leaned casually up against the fridge, gazing at me. I ignored the danger of the question. "Ah, true, however not intentionally, though I certainly don't regret it." I didn't need eyes to see that all three of them in the room now regarded me with curiosity. "Why would that be?" The tall entity asked. "Because. Because I met Smile, and now I'm meeting even more interesting people." My answer was simple, with a tone of finality. Masky scoffed. "Yeah right, you'll just regret that later." My turn to play a card. "What, because you've done more than simply mingle with the human race? Come now, I'm stupid but sure as hell not that stupid." I placed my hands on my hips and stared them down. "I assure you, that you three are not the only ones with certain skeletons in your closets." I felt a buzz of more energy from them. They were even more interested now, I suppose. I would have said more, but I got a shooting pain up in my spine again. The same pain from earlier… "I... apologize… I don't feel so well…" A hiss slithered through my clenched teeth. Hoodie snickered. "Liar." There were a few seconds of silence. Another slice of pain soared it's way up my spine, and suddenly I felt a small nudge in my head. I allowed it with understanding. "No, she isn't faking it." Replied Slender. He had moved over to me and now placed a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered as yet another wave hit me. I needed assistance. The only thing that could help me was currently bellow us. Eils and Eilb. I had no choice. I refused to allow this pain to take over. I couldn't hear the three of them calling me. I raised my wrist and flipped up a latch on a wrist cuff I had. Doing so revealed several buttons, pressable for any leisure. I punched in a few buttons. That's when the mansion shuddered in the ground. Slender and his friends continued to call to me. The two demon cats I had remained nearby me, noting me condition and meowing in worry. Then monotone voices reached my ears. "Mistress has been found." "Condition analyzed. Increased heart-rate, signs of pain from spine." "Executing orders of assistance." I looked up at them and smiled, just as I passed out.

The three of us stared at the machinations that loomed in the doorway. One looked to be a girl, the other a boy. They were small, and looked to have been eight to ten years old. The girl saw us as did the boy. They both had black hair and blue eyes. They would have looked totally human, had their 'Mistress' finished them. One occasionally had a leg that had metallic parts peeking through it. Or an arm. They moved to stand on each side of their master's crumpled form. The put their hands out straight in front of them and a platform of sorts appeared under their master. Slender and His two companions watched as her form floated away from them, down the hallway. The two monotone sentinels remained. "I am Eils." "I am Eilb." The two bowed slightly in formal greeting. Slender watched, transfixed. The other two, Masky and Hoodie just sat there, as if turned to stone. "Our mistress has been having health problems all day today. It worries everyone within the Manor." Masky seemed to shift out of his stone visage. "Everyone? Are there more of you guys?" Eils nodded. "Yes. If you'll follow me, Mistress Areyerre is being transported to a medical room nearby that we have installed for this sort of occasion." Eilb smiled. "Just received link. Update on health. Status:-" the two kids looked at each other, before they both monotoned. "Status returning to normality, however, abnormality has been found upon the underside of her left wrist." Their heads turned back to look at the three of them. "If you will follow us, we predict she will awaken in approximately thirteen minutes." Eils and Eilb moved out of the room. The black cats, to everyone's lack of surprise, followed them hurriedly. Slender looked over to Masky and Hoodie. *Advice?* He questioned them. "Let's follow them, I'm curious about the 'abnormality' they both mentioned. " Hoodie just nodded. "Very well then." Slender shifted and moved out of the doorway, his followers close behind him.

"Ugh…" Crap where was I? Oh… my eyes where blurred, but I did manage to realize what room exactly I was in. "Mistress." My heart panged. "I'm sorry Eils and Eilb. I should not have awakened you ahead of your official awakening date." I groaned and sat up groggily. Their blurred forms moved close by my side, supporting my back. "It is not a problem, you needed us otherwise you would not have awakened us so." Eilb's soft smile was seen, cutting across his face in a crescent moon. "How are the other guests, are they okay?" I felt something soft shove its way into my lap. Then a purring like thunder. Mifiune. Slender's voice, soft and calm, resonated through the walls. "We are fine, though I could ask you the same question." "I believe I will be fine, my left wrist oddly pains me however…" Eils's voice monotoned, "We have found a sort of anomaly on your wrist that seems to be the cause of your discomfort." My glasses where plopped on my face, and I nodded gratefully as my vision returned. "These will help your vision for now until it completely returns." Then both Eils and Eilb continued on "It seems that pain brought about some temporarily blurred vision." "How long will it last?" I asked them both. I felt little needle like claws in my lap. I looked down at the black cats who had been growing impatient. I petted them, and cooed at them for a minute. "Ah, my wittle demons, how chu been?!" I tickled under Yukame's chin and petted Mifiune's head. My head snapped up towards the three visitors I had. They'd been made comfortable in a few lounge chairs in the room. "I apologize… I have been a graceless host I suppose…" Hoodie chuckled. Masky shrugged. "Ya can't help what happens to ya. Shit happens." I froze for a moment before I smiled. "Indeed it does." My gaze snapped down to my left wrist, as a pained burst came from it again. And I gawked. My skin had discolored to a snow white around black spidery vein-like lines. They sprawled out like a beam of lightning. Black lightning. Ugh. It looked so nasty. But then I felt something else. I felt it twitch. I felt it writhe and throb. And I melted writhed inside too. I felt the slight bump of a familiar being, popping into my thoughts. I allowed Slender to see my thoughts, and raised my head back to him. Our gazes met. A slight nod of understanding from him. I made a disgusted face and repeated to him what I felt. Eils and Eilb did a double take about our exchange, looking from me to him, but remained silent. Masky piped up. "What to Eils and Eilb stand for?" Ah. Clever boy. Eils nodded in acknowledgement of her name. "I am Eils. I am an Extremely Intelligent Little Sister." Eilb smiled sweetly, like any other little boy would. "I am Eilb, I am an Extremely Intelligent Little Brother." I held back a hiss of faint irritation as my wrist panged me again. I waved it off and ignored it, but acknowledged it to Slender. His face shifted slightly. This told me he understood exactly what I was feeling. "Mistress, the phone has rung many times." Eilb would have continued but I frowned. "Stop calling my Mistress. I programmed you both to have free will you know?" I grinned cheekily at them. "Yes of course." Eils continued on behalf of her twin brother. "We regret to inform you of an accident that has befallen your limo driver and assistant." I felt my heart spasm in dread and descend into my stomach. "What… accident." I was blunt and to the point. Stating it through gritted teeth. "We regretfully inform you that Lakota Sakhora was pronounced deceased the same day you were dropped off at your Manor." I felt little nerves in my head twitch and wiggle, warning me to calm down. I would not calm down. I slammed my hand out into the air before me, startling the three guests nearby slightly. "Display news feed immediately." I was holding back my rage, but barely. I was holding back my tears, but only by the invisible threads that were my new friends. They gave me strength. My beloved guests. I checked my mind to see if Slender was hearing my thoughts. He was. I glanced over to him. Even as a man who has no face, I can tell there were two prominent things upon his face. Understanding and Sympathy. A news reporter's voice caught my attention on the hovering television screens before me. 'We report now on a disturbing limousine crash. Authorities were already able to deem the circumstances suspicious.' They showed pictures of the limo. It had been tipped onto its roof. Most of the limo's front end looked like it had been chomped off. The back end of the limo was crinkled upwards, as if molded into the end of a banana. The newscaster's voice turned to further details about its victims. 'The two people who were in the limo that did not survive have been identified as Lakota Sakhora and the driver, Tonnio Rigur are acquaintances of Areyerre Valdentiro, a head of multiple billion dollar companies.' I sneered in rage and continued to seethe. Of course they would mention that, they always do. Then something else caught my attention. A man on screen appeared in the newscast. 'We speak now to Remour Dedrez, a renowned psychologist.' 'Thank you my dear.' The man was at least in his fourties. He was beginning to turn gray haired. Dark eyes. The lady reporting continued on at her desk 'So can you tell us what the plan of action for Miss Areyerre, now that this has happened?' The man paused and cleared her throat. He would have spoken but I had cut him off in a rage. I was pissed. And I was now speaking to the entire world on the news cast. I'd been hacking. Multiple screens flickered in black, green, and white. I began to speak. "I'll tell you my plan of action." Shock vibrated through the news cast and I smiled at the woman's shock on her face at the desk. "I don't like how they were referred to as acquaintances." I noticed how Masky, Hoodie, and Slender remained silent. They watched with impressed eyes. 'Miss Areyerre?' the woman questioned nervously. "The one and freaking only, speaking to you and the world. You see, as you know that crash was deemed suspicious and I have already gathered: Someone wants my attention." My fingers flicked all of the keyboard in all different directions and I tapped and typed. "However, I can say that the person responsible for these deaths is more than likely watching this now. Good, because I have news for you. You took very important things from me today. You know fully well do you not?" My forehead twitched as I spoke. The newscasters remained silent. The Psychologist on screen sweat dropped. "Let me tell you about my receptionist that you killed. She is a caring, loving being who was one of the best friends I had. She also had a daughter. My limo driver? Now that tells me that you are coming for me eventually." The newscaster found her voice. "You are sure?" I nodded while I looked at them through all my screens. "Why yes. The person who did this did it to make a statement. Now I'm making one of my own." Both sides of my forehead twitched angrily. "The limo driver you killed was more than just a driver. I have had some of the best times I've ever had with him." I snarled. "So here, fool. Here is my statement. I am everyone and everywhere in the world of technology. I will find you, and I know exactly who you are. You're going down." With that, I sliced my hand through the air, and all the screens disappeared, leaving the room in darkness for a moment in time before lamps automatically flickered on. I pushed my glasses up my nose and my eyes narrowed. Eils and Eilb stood silent. Slender broke the silence. "How do you know who he is?" I shook my head, staring out a nearby window into the darkness. "I fibbed slightly." Masky tilted his ead to the side. "Coud ya explain?" I found myself a comfortable chair in which I could sit and think. "For one, the person who did this knew fully well I like to grow seeds of friendship amongst the colleagues I meet. Or most of them, rather." I held my hand up to silence the onslaught of questions burning their minds. "As well as that, considering the fact that how they played it, they feel confident enough to come after me. So that mean that the one that did it feels confident enough to take me on. He or she is most likely well situated in the world of business." That very thought brought a snarl into my tone. "Suit and tie wearin Bastaaaarrrds!" I roared. I cursed again. "No offense intended to present company." I added quickly. "No offense recognized." The smooth voice deadpanned. Crap I did just think that, and… Shit. Slender was smirking, having seen my thoughts. Awkward. I realized I'd forgotten about my current troubles. I smiled sadly. "You guys are also more powerful in more ways than you understand." I ignored Slender's smirk. My voice changed to that of someone who means business. "I need you three to vacate the premises. I have much to do." Slender seemed to be surprised. I let him in on my thoughts once more. He nodded as he had earlier. He knew. He knew himself and the others where a blessed distraction, but I needed to focus. And that's what I'll do.


	3. Chapter 3

SugarBlood

Chapter 3

A.N: Hey guys! I'm back from the weekend. Not much of a weekend, but whatever, I'm glad to be back and writing once more. I happily present you, chapter three! Now, there will be some shit going down in this chapter. I don't own slendy or any of the others except-for SugarBlood, aka, Areyerre. (P.s. I notice some are complaining about my spacing in my stories….. sighs- ill see what I can do about that.)

I had to move quickly. And that I did. It had been maybe an hour and a half since I had delivered my message to the world on live news. My phone had started to ring off of the hook ten minutes after I finished. No doubt, people trying to demand what the hell I was thinking. My anger fueled me, pushed me to move faster. I clinked a box aside in my workshop, and it bonked into another with a clunk. Eils and Eilb stood in a room few feet away, both standing there with a large observation window displaying the room. Grrrr.

The phone continued to ring, and a said to Eils and Eilb: "Silence phone calls and voice box please." They both replied "Dual systems silenced. Awaiting further orders."

As they said that, the machines in the white room where putting the plating back on Eils's and Eilb's legs. I caught a glance of wiring and a metallic glint under the skin paneling. A workbench I had nearby had a computer on it, its screen lit up the dimly lit room. It was running through the firewalls connected the network to the traffic system. This would give me access to the cameras installed at the intersection where the limo had crashed and my friends died. I felt my eyes sting slightly with the thought of them, and shoved it far from my brain. I could cry later. I was sure I would. I had been rummaging through a box nearby when a sudden beep from my computer caused me to stop abruptly for a moment. I turned back to it. My computer had a green and black screen up on it that said: ACCESS GRANTED. RUN SURVEILANCE FEED? YES/NO. I smiled. I was in. with the technology I had, I could be in and out easily before they even knew I was lurking in their system. I clicked YES and one by one, four cameras popped up in a square on my screen. Twin voices startled me.

"Miss, we have finished repairing and our programs are now fully functioning."

My heart settled and I nodded, eyes still on the screen. "Visitor detected."

This caused me to straighten up, I had been bent over the monitor. I chuckled humorlessly. "Did he break through the window again?" Eils shook her head.

"No, I believe he has broken down the door." Eilb's voice replied.

"Caution is advised." I nodded. Wait. "You said he broke down the door?" I asked amusedly. "He has indeed."

I itched a random scratch at the back of my neck, and Eilb took the liberty of popping up the security footage from the mansion. "Displaying surveillance footage." He said robotically. I watched the screen, and smirked when I saw the white hoodie, stained in various areas. I believed that to be blood. Currently, he was walking carefully down a hallway. I also didn't need to know how to lip-read to see he was swearing. I grinned. I pressed an intercom button nearby my computer.

"Hello there Jeff."

Jeff had been arguing with his friend, Smile. He recalled that argument like it was fresh in his mind. Well, that's because it was.

*Flashback*

"What the hell did she do to you Smile!?" Jeff growled. Smile looked up at Jeff.

"She has done nothing, merely made me stronger." Smile trailed off in his thoughts for a second, his blood red and black fur moving slightly.

"I do not know how she, as a mortal, could do such a thing however…." Jeff stared at his red friend.

Smile never spoke like this! It was hard for him to actually speak at all. So how the hell was he speaking as if he'd been able to do so as naturally as one breathes air? *End Flashback*

Jeff growled and sauntered down the hallway. That damn woman will regret meeting us in the first place, the snarled mentally. That wasn't even the half of it. Smile had told Jeff that ever since meeting Areyerre, he'd somehow been connected to her. Smile could know the woman's thoughts, feel her emotions like he would feel his own. And that to Jeff, was a serious red flag. He cursed step he took, as the floorboards seemed desperate to give him away as an intruder.

Fuck. *creak* Fuck. *Creak.* FUCK! *CREAK* he mentally groaned.

He jumped when an all too familiar voice sprawled though the hallway. *"Hello there Jeff."

* He spotted a flat circle in the ceiling of the hallway. Speakers. He snarled. "Where the hell ARE YOU WOMAN?!"

A chuckle on the other end. *"Calm down Jeff, two associates of mine are on their way to accompany you to where I am now."*

He debated killing her associates and then finding her. Then he remembered, this is a mansion, most likely worse than Slender's. Getting lost in here is not an option. He scowled and waited for them to come get him. Two figured appeared in the distance of the hallway, and he slowly walked towards him. A boy and a girl, who looked like twins. They both stopped a small distance from him.

"I am Eis." The boy spoke. "I am Eilb." Then they both mechanically. "We have been sent to collect you and escort you to Miss Areyerre's location."

Speak of the devil, her voice popped up on another speaker in the ceiling as they walked. "Jeff, may I ask a question?"

Jeff glared up at the speaker as they walked passed it overhead. "What." He retorted flatly. "You and Jane hate each other's guts, do you not? How can you stand each other?"

Jeff's left eye twitched. Was she TRYING to piss him off? He decided to just wait for her answer back. "Slender sends out an aura between the two of us when we are in proximity, screwing with our emotional states."

Then a lightbulb ran through his head. "HEY! Wait, how in the hell-"

A light laugh sounded through the halls. "Ben has enough technology himself to run a city for weeks."

Jeff had to admit, she was right. Ben's room was lined with wall shelves that threatened to collapse because he had so much on them."So you saw me and Jane arguing earlier?"

He received no answer, and they had stepped down a short concrete flight of stairs and opened a door to a dark room lit up by mainly a computer screen. He noticed a white room next to this one, observing the machines that had stopped still upon his entering inside it. A woman stood bent down over the desk that the computer sat on. She noticed their arrival.

I looked over at Jeff. Obviously, he wasn't pleased I'd gotten the drop on him. Noticing him before he knew it. "For whatever it may be worth, welcome to my manor."

A beep sounded from my computer, and I whirled back to face him. "Excuse me, my situation is quite dire at the moment. Do you mind if we talk as I move?"

Jeff scowled, but nodded. I saw Jeff look about the dark room, noticing the boxes piled up here and there. He looked closer upon the screen. The surveillance video from the traffic cameras was up, the crash itself played. "What are you doing anyway?"He scoffed.

"I'm trying to track down a murderer." I deadpanned.

He whistled low. "Do tell." He made himself comfortable, putting his feet up on my desk near my computer.

I eyed him, scrutinizing for a few seconds. "Well, someone killed two of my friends recently. Limo driver and my assistant. Both had families, my assistant also had a daughter, you know."

Then I facepalmed. "Real smart Areyerre tell him that when he's…" I trailed off. Jeff smirked.

"I apologize, my mind tends to speak without a filter."

Jeff remained silent, just watching me until it unnerved me. Finally he asked, "How do you plan to track him down?"

I smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask that."

Then I paused. "Why did you come here?"

Jeff paused himself before answering simply, "I came here to kill you."

A sadistic grin that I was sure only Jeff could manage appeared. "Is that so? You'll have to get in line, because someone wants me dead as well."

My eyes met half-dead yellow and black ones. I let him see my eyes. I let him see my eyes that do not fear death. "There are worse things than death for me to fear. No offense intended."

I turned back to my table and hid my grin. There was a silence between the two of us. I clacked on more keys, my eyes frozen and unblinking on the screen. "And as for your question as to how I track him down… Money talks?"

I said coyly. I held up over my shoulder a credit card. "These are extremely trackable, no better than a cell phone. You simply have to know how."

"And?" Jeff asked with a bored tone.

"I'm tracking the purchases of a suspicious individual." I pressed a few more keys, and they clicked away.

A screen popped up with a bunch of purchase data on it. I smirked, eyeing the numbers. Everything seemed normal until you took a closer look of course. I felt a shuffle of feet, and Jeff was by my side, looking at the screen.

"So Jeff, does 100 grand sound suspicious at all?" I smirked.

I felt his presence close to mine as he leaned in closer to the computer screen, our faces side by side.

"Holy shit! Who has that kind of money?" I smirked at his reaction.

"Someone most likely hired someone else to take me out. Beat me first, then break me. But unfortunately for him, he was reckless." I clicked a few more keys, the slick surface sliding under my hands as I spoke.

"Let me guess, it's all trackable?" I nodded.

"I have located whom he sent the 100 grand to. Now I have the evidence needed to say I actually have something. Now all I have to do is wait." Jeff regarded her with surprise.

"What the hell do you mean by wait? As far as I'm concerned, you have what you need!" Jeff flipped his hands up in the air in a 'why' expression in frustration.

I sighed. "Listen to me Jeff. If I go out and pop the guy, everyone's going to immediately know who did it." Jeff groaned.

"And this is personal already. This guy-Marc Fouvei?" I jabbed at the screen irately with my pointer finger.

"He wanted me to be nothing more than a guinea pig for lab testing!"

I continued to rant. "Do you think that I learned these skills overnight? Well you're right, I practically did! That's why he wants me in a giant test tube."

Jeff stood silent as stone for a moment before his visage crumbled when he spoke again.

"Explain." He said lowly.

I had to remind myself, Jeff was known for a very short temper.

"I have no understanding of it, but I can learn or pick up anything from anyone in a matter of an hour, to the point of mastering it."

Jeff scowled. "Yeah right. You're full of it."

My computer beeped and flashed, and suddenly a blonde head with red and black eyes popped out of my computer screen. Atop the boy's head was where his hat should have been-oh, there. He had grabbed it from behind him and placed it on his head.

"Jeffrey Woods, do you not know anything? Areyerre Valdentiro is known as the World's Most Talented."

Jeff growled. "Never call me by that name!"

I smiled, ignoring my accelerated heartbeat. "Hello Ben."

The blonde boy nodded to me, a hand on his hat adjusting it.

"She was originally born was this ability, so as she grew up, more and more attention flocked to her. One day when she was about 6, a young man came before her parents with a proposal."

I smiled, relieved that someone had taken over for a while with the talking. I leaned back into a chair nearby.

"Her parents rejected that proposal, as the offer was that the parents would be compensated for the child's involvement in some testing. Same man came back when the girl was 10, then came back when she was age 15. He remained rejected."

I snickered and Ben looked over to me for input. "Tell him the kicker of it Ben." Ben cleared his throat.

"One year after that, her parents were found dead in their garage, windows up, car revving away. With the gas they tried to make it look like suicide. However." I continued for Ben this time, and I shifted in my chair to get comfortable.

"Strangulation marks where found on both my parents necks. Murderer remains unfound. But the guy who constantly came to see my parents over the years was none other than Marc Fouvei."

I summed it up quickly, then me and Ben looked over at Jeff, who had re plopped himself on the chair that was in front of my computer while I sat in one beside him. Ben turned to me.

"I can't help but wonder what your plan is. I heard most of what you said… Didn't mean to eavesdrop." Ben ended quickly.

Jeff interrupted before I got the chance to reply to Ben. "I want to test this ability you have."

I felt my eyes slither in their sockets to meet Jeff's gaze. "Very well. Name something you are best at." Jeff's expression turned smug.

"No murder." I quickly added.

Jeff and Ben pulled a mocking faces of sadness and pouting. I chuckled. Jeff replied, "Knife throwing."

I saw that coming. It was perfect, as I'd never done it before and it would make my ability activate. I nodded. I raised a pointer finger out in front of me, drawing a circle in the air. A holographic image of a target appeared on the wall just down from us. Jeff whipped out four knives pressed in between his fingers, and I could make out the other hand full of knives. Jeff was fast, for sure. He flicked it off his wrist, and it smacked into the bullseye. His smug expression returned. Ben sat there, his torso hovering out of my computer screen, his arms crossed. Jeff handed me a knife. I rose from my chair. I closed my eyes, and one by one the thoughts of knowledge came to me. I felt my muscle in my hands shift only slightly. * You have to feel the blade. Know it's every texture, shape, and color. Find it's weakness, turn it into it's strength.* A new voice in my head.

*Flick upwards only slightly Just as you are ready to set it free.*

My eyes opened. I sliced a hand into the air, the knife between my third and fourth finger.

*zzzziiippp* *Thuck* Bullseye.

Jeff's face discolored to many different shades and I only saw red and white, but didn't bother to count them all. I watched Jeff's turn from a distance.

*fwck* *Thup*

Oh, that has to hurt. He was two entire circles from the Bullseye. My turn. I sighed and took another blade and whipped it forward, not even bothering to try.

*Fwp* *Thok*

Bullseye again.

"Do you believe me now, gentlemen?" I sat down in a chair. Jeff stormed off from the room snarling, not bothering to collect his knives.

Now that I looked harder… Ah, the sneaky bugger. Those where some knives from my kitchen. I found myself laughing, and Ben looked over to me, still hovering in the computer.

"I was sent by Slender to make sure Jeff doesn't kill you. I find that extremely odd by the way.

" I nodded in understanding. "He too, wishes to know your plan of action." I crossed my feet over each other below me.

My mind had already developed a mental list.

"First, I'm going to throw myself a big event or party. Perfect for a hitman to hide in. The thing is, I will be catching the hitman and he will be the main source of evidence."

My eyes faded for a moment as my thoughts turned to a more sinister mindset. Ben saw my serious expression.

"And?" I grumbled. "Anyone can be a hitman when offered 100 grand." My mind darkened further to more possibilities.

"There could even be a team of them, you never know. But I do however, need to be prepared." I felt an agonizing itch on my underwrist, moving to scratch it.

Bad move. Pain shot up my arm and I yanked up my sleeve, glowering at the black and white discolored skin. Ben stared.

"What in Zelda is that?"

I could have laughed, but didn't. "Some sort of anomaly that I don't know about." I stared. Hey, wasn't it only up to a quarter of my arm? Now it seemed the black veins and discolored white skin had moved up to half of my arm.

"Secondly, once this is all over I'll be taking in my assistant's daughter."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Puling a Bruce Wayne I see." I shook my head.

"This has nothing to do with Bruce Wayne, though the movies are good. This is about me doing the only thing I can to ensure that my assistant's remaining family is safe."

Ben stared dumbly. "And you. What family do you have?"

I shook my head. "None that can be called family and truly live up to that title." I snorted. "I'm rich, so everyone's my 'friends and family'. I raised my fingers in the air in quotation marks.

Ben snarled. "Are you daring to-" I cut him off. "No, I'm not. But the way you just reacted makes me smile. Tells me you're real. You're not fake like the rest of them. Now go, I have an event to prepare for."

Ben was left to chew over the words that Areyerre left him with. 'The way you just acted makes me smile. Tells me you're real. You're not fake like the rest of them.' Her words echoed in his mind. In reality, he was fanatical about her. Her abilities, how she could learn anything and everything. He followed her on Facebook, Kept an eye on her in Twitter. But she didn't need to know that. When he got mad at her, it was to test her. She passed. He floated through various data around him until he saw what he was looking for. A glowing rectangular shape in the distance. The doorway back into Slender Mansion, where his own laptop sat. He entered through it, and was immediately regarded by a painful static in his head, and familiar shouting.

"Think what you want Baldy I didn't go there to kill her!"

Slender's aggravated tone. "You're a horrendous liar."

Ben poked his head out his room's open doorway. "He did go there to kill her, but he changed his mind somehow." Ben thought about that, and gasped.

Slender raised an eyebrow, staring down Jeff. "What!?" Jeff spat.

"You do realize you were able to repel your darker instincts while you were around her, while normally it takes Slender's help to prevent you from going all stabby mode?"

Lightbulbs finally flickered on in Jeff's brain. Then a growl. "What the fuck. She's messing with my brain now too?!"

Slender snorted. "I don't think she did it intentionally, idiot." Ben agreed. "I hardly think even she knows what exactly she is." Then Ben added "Have you even told Slender the new information you learned from her?" Ben tsked mockingly and disappeared through his doorway, closing the door behind him.

A grin was on Ben's face as he heard Jeff swear at him. He could practically hear Slender flinch from the word choice. Areyerre… That dark hair of yours, your eyes.. You're normal, but you're not. He thought. Then he drifted to the dark 'anomaly' on her wrist. Now… what? Oh! Eyeless Jack! Maybe he could help. He began to put his plan together, piece by piece.

Slender dismissed Jeff, watching his retreating form leave the office from which he was in. He was peeking into Jeff's mind, looking through his mind, his memory of when he talked to Areyerre. Slender frowned upon seeing the memory of Jeff kicking down Areyerre's house door. Her amused expression when Jeff met her in the basement, but more importantly… He leaned back in his chair. He reclined into what was his own thoughts, leaning into them. So she had nearly been a test subject three or four times. Disgust filed him temporarily at the lack of respect humans had for their fellow man. She was impressive, being able to track down her parents' murderer like she did, finding out his name. And finding him now, after all these years. She was able to track down his expenses, which she found were unnecessarily large. He agreed. Then a new thought presented itself to him: What if Areyerre's markings were related to her learning ability? He searched Jeff's mind for anything involving her mark. Oh, found it. He frowned. So the mark was spreading. He saw the black mark through Jeff's eyes. It had spread from her wrist, and had begun to creep itself up her upper arm. White discolored skin, black spidery veins. Even he had a hard time repressing a shudder. At the very least, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, the slight prickling of one's spine. A feeling of dread? How odd, he thought.

The feeling of dread Slender was picking up on was not his own. Rather, it was someone else's, strong enough to drown someone. That's just what it was doing. Hoodie walked along the mansion's perimeter, his head hung heavy by his thoughts. He was the one who killed Adrien after all. He looked back on the memory. He was scouting out the area around the target, observing the environment. Like he always id. He decided to go the other side of the crowd around the diner, entering that way. This way he would be covered by the crowd. The stupid boy put up a fight however. This resulted in Adrien's broken fingers. Hoodie groaned aloud, his hands pressed on the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Masky stood a fair distance away, hands in his hoodie's pockets.

His body language would have said he was rather calm and casual, but Hoodie noted the obvious concern in his voice.

"I…" Hoodie trailed. Then caved into speech.

"Never once, have I ever second guessed my actions when it comes to killing another target. Adrien, the waiter at the diner."

Masky tilted slightly on his feet. "That's-!" Hoodie cut him off. "Yes…" Masky walked forward, his feet silent.

"Does she know?" He asked calmly. "Not yet. But she will sooner or later." Hoodie groaned mentally and out loud.

"What do you mean?" A different voice, and Hoodie cursed under his breath. "Shit." Slender had appeared, and regarded both of his proxies with the look that demands an explanation.

"She and I ran into each other right before I killed her friend at the café." Masky sighed, and ran a hand through his brown hair. "You'll have to tell her sooner or later." Slender agreed grimly. "You either tell her or she will find out."

Hoodie fought the feeling of acidic dread in his stomach, bubbling up into his throat. He fought it, and won. Hoodie's eyes and red glowing mouth remained in a sad mask for the rest of the night and the following day.

I was sitting before a computer, and currently typing out and sending invitations to the families of the deceased. I sent invitations to the Creepypastas and Slender. Plus, a request for help saying that I'd would appreciate it if an eye was kept on the grounds of her manor during the party, watching for any unwelcome guests. I clicked furiously on the keyboard. Tomorrow at the party, I'd decided I would also announce my proposal to look after Lakota's child as there was no family left to take care of her. Provided that she got to that point of course. I had to put aside her emotions and steel my nerves in case something went wrong. Am I okay with dying tomorrow? I asked myself. Thing is, I found my answer in seconds. Yes, I was. I'd decided it was the least I could do for Lakota and my limo driver. I'd permitted a security team on standby, for looks mostly. I could not afford anything to look out of place. I felt a familiar poke around in my head. Slender? I turned I spun around in my chair, he was there. But he had someone else by his side as well.

"Did you receive the invitation?" I asked him. Slender nodded slowly. "We did indeed." Something was wrong.

A yellow hoodie appeared. Then I realized it was actually Hoodie. "Ah, hello Hoodie."

I tossed him a cheeky grin, and he shifted uncomfortably. My smile faltered. "Okay seriously, what's wrong?" "Hoodie needed to speak with you. I will wait outside." With that being said, Slender stepped out of the room, leaving me with Hoodie.

He looked at me, then looked away immediately. He was struggling to find words, struggling to speak? I tilted my head at him. "I…I killed your friend in the diner …" Silence in the room as I digested this.

It made sense, how I had run into him at the mall area just before Adrien had been killed. Immediately, anger formed, but faltered when I looked at Hoodie. "I… I'm sorry…" I rose swiftly from my chair and darted towards him. He saw me coming and flinched, but otherwise didn't move from where he stood.

I wrapped my arms around him, in a hug. It left him in stunned silence. I released him from my hug. "Hoodie… It isn't me that you need forgiveness from. You need to forgive yourself. And I know Lakota, she would never want someone to drown themselves in their own guilt." Hoodie gazed at me through uneven misty eyes.

"B-But-" I interrupted. "But nothing. I know, it is odd for you to feel something against the nature you were born with." I raised my left wrist as an example equal to my already growing problem.

"N-N-Normally I don't feel regret… You…" I shook my head at Hoodie.

"It isn't me. It's just the fact that there's always going to be a part of you that is human." He and I crumpled to the floor, my hands placed on Hoodie's shoulders.

"The human part of you that you buried. The part of you the makes mistakes. There's nothing wrong with that." Hoodie gazed at me, and I could tell he was mulling over what I'd said.

Just then, the door to my basement opened, and Slender stood there. "Well…" He said, trailing off when he saw us sitting across from each other on the floor.

My two demon cats appeared, slinking through Slender's long legs into the darkened room. Yukame padded up to Hoodie immediately, and nuzzled his arm with her black head. I stared, dumbfounded. Hoodie gave the cat an itch behind the ears, and Yu closed her eyes in blissful gratitude. Mifiune sniffed Hoodie and finally laid down. Eils and Eilb could be seen standing at the top of the short staircase. Then the damn blush happened. And I found Hoodie staring. This was bad. Very baaaaaaad! Slender cleared his throat.

"We were wondering if everything was okay?" Slender said it in a questioning tone that veiled something he was hinting at.

Slender, that sly old dog, didn't think he had it in him. I grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway Hoodie." He looked back over to me, and I noted the faint red glow were his cheeks would have been. "There's always going to be some part of us that's human. You can lock it all away, and yet you still feel. It's a Blessing and a Curse at the same time that sums it all up to one general thing. "

I paused.

"Life. In life, we have the bad times to remember the good times. Please remember that, and realize things will get better." I helped Hoodie to his feet.

************ TIME SKIP ***********

I sat in a push red chair, flanked on both sides of I where Eils and Eilb. We watched the guests mill about before us. We eyed them all only briefly. I had dressed in a black dress, perfect for the time of mourning. It extended down my left arm in a full sleeve, protecting my arm from view. I imagined the interest it would cause the crowds to know their hostess is turning into something… different. I chuckled darkly. Something snapped me out of my grim thoughts, when I saw a small form step into the huge room. That small form met my gaze. Pain. Anguish, Fear, confusion. Recognition. These all flickered in the child's eyes. I now gazed into the eyes of Lakota's daughter. I fought a pained look of my own, struggling until I asked Eils and Eilb to retrieve her. They nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Moments later, the girl appeared. She wore a teal-ish blue dress that was frilled and sparkled. How she looked like her mother! This pained me greatly, and I continued to fight it.

"Lualla. I am pleased you could make it, sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

SugarBlood

Chapter 4

A.N.: Hey everyone. This is going to start off gory. That's all I got to say… lol.

Slender cursed and swore in his mind.

What the deuce.

How can a mortal have so much influence?

She influenced a demon. Smile.

She influenced a killer. The most unlikely of them, Jeff, he added grimly.

He was currently Slender walking around the forest that he called his home. In two hours, they would be watching over Areyerre's party. The last thing she would want is for any of the creepypasta or himself to be eating any of the guests. Tempting thought though. He chuckled darkly at the thought of corpses littered here and there.

The smell of decay slowly settling in like a dense fog.

Speaking of corpses.

Flashlights in the distance caught his eye. That's practically the dinner bell for him. He Slender walked close enough so he could see the intruders. He was right. Indeed, there were kids here, and one that was slightly older. The teenager. One of the smaller ones was whining that he wanted to grow home. The teenager told him to shut up. The two other little ones grumbled.

One got noisier. "Oh yeah take a shortcut through Slender Woods brilliant idea." The smallest grumbled something under his breath.

Had he the ears of a normal mortal, he would not have heard it: "Dumbasses."

Slender frowned and increased his static level in the air significantly. One teenage girl, and the smallest little one was a boy. The one with the foul mouth. The other two where a girl and a boy. They winced visibly, clutching their heads. The teenager dropped the flashlight she carried. Slender's jagged maw ripped open into one of his genuine smiles.

Malicious and uncaring.

His black tendrils unfurled themselves from his back. The smallest boy saw him. Or, at least knew he was being watched.

The teenage girl cursed. "Shit."

The flashlight had broken and busted, leaving them in darkness. As it was dark, the teenager failed to take into account that there was a child standing behind her. She had thrown the flashlight behind her, deciding it was useless.

And it had smacked into one of the children's heads.

Slender couldn't contain his laughter at the pain caused. The laughter rolled out into the forest surrounding them. They stiffened, and the little one who had gotten hit with the flashlight sniffled from pain. First to die, he decided. The youngest. He appeared right in front of him, and he shrieked in horror. He disappeared before the others turned around to look at the young boy.

"What the hell, what's wrong with you?!" demanded the oldest.

* I am what is wrong with him.* they all gasped in shock at the voice in their heads.

*As a matter of a fact. I am what is wrong with all of you.*

"Aww fuck!" swore the teen.

*Such language.* Slender reappeared, but just down from them, obstructing their path.

He made himself look somewhat like a tree. A tree with moving branches that is. He smiled coldly to himself when they all took notice.

The youngest boy bawled. "Brilliant idea thanks a lot you jerks!" He yelled.

Then the younger boy made a run for it. "Yeah let's go for a walk in a haunted forest! IDIOTS!" he screeched.

Slender sneered in dark agreement and shot out a tendril towards the fleeing lad. It arched over the other children's heads, moving past them. They watched in horror.

*You have such a filthy mouth little boy… come, let me silence it…*

Slender's tendril wrapped around one of the boy's ankles that he had caught, then pulled the boy back to him through the air. The boy was wide eyed and screaming. The moon than poked its rays out to shine down on them all, bearing witness to deeds made more pleasing in the darkness of night. Slender had gotten hold of the boy and his screams became shriller and became pained. Slender's form was hidden by the moon, a void in the middle of the light. Cracking of bones and sickening ripping of flesh sounded. Finally the Slenderman held something out in three tendrils.

*There, now isn't that so much better?* Slender asked.

He began to laugh as the moon shed light on a brutally mangled and headless corpse. The remaining ones alive screamed and one became sick, pouring his guts out onto the ground.

Slender complained mockingly.

*Oh come now, must you do that in my home?*

Slender looked at the other boy with unequaled disdain.

*******************2 Hours later, at the party*************

Slender watched using his Slendersight ability, the manor, the surrounding forest near Areyerre's home, and finally the party itself. He had placed certain creepypastas in disguise as waiters and such in the giant ballroom. That was another thing. He didn't understand how she could have something like that in the manor. Just then, a familiar voice pulled him from his train of thought as he milled about through the ballroom of different voices. He heard her say,

"Lualla. I am pleased you could make it sweetie."

There was a slight bell that tolled in his mind as he recalled that Areyerre had planned on taking in her assistant's child. He brushed past all the irrelevant faces in the luxurious room, focusing only on two.

Well. That's interesting.

Areyerre was seated in a red and gold colored chair with a high back on it. Eils and Eilb stood by her, one on each side. Their faces remained devoid of emotion for the time being, eyes focused straight ahead. She was talking and exchanging words of greeting with a young girl in a teal colored dress.

Sally would have fallen in love with it herself if she had been around.

Areyerre became smarter with each passing day, he noted. He believed this because her dress had one long black sleeve that covered her tainted arm.

Then the little girl out of nowhere dove at Areyerre.

He tensed and was ready to spring, but it turned out to be fine. They were hugging each other. Areyerre tilted her face down slightly to the one now identified as Lualla. He felt several familiar presences, knowing who each one belonged to.

Ticci Toby, Jane, and Eyeless Jack where indeed in the ballroom, and he sighed in relief, happy that they actually listened for a change.

He could sense the other presences outside and perched in trees, watching through the windows and eyeing the area around the manor. He followed a pointed gaze from Areyerre. It was not directed at himself though, that would be impossible.

He started in blunt shock at what he saw.

A single red beam darted out from a ventilation shaft on the wall that faced directly across from Areyerre.

The beam landed on the little girl and hovered there for a moment. Everyone became dead still save for the blind and clueless guests in the ballroom. The red beam hovered and moved still, but yet impatiently. After a moment, the shooter must have decided to take the shot anyway. Areyerre leaped up as she sensed it too, swirling the child away from her.

Areyerre faced the bullet alone.

Lualla shrieked in surprise and terror as the crack rang out through the entire mansion because it echoed in the ventilation shaft. The people then took notice, screaming and running away from the ballroom, stampeding out the double doors.

Slender snapped out of it and cursed.

His proxies and creepypastas had acted upon detected the commotion. He shouted at them via the mental link he shared with each of them. *GO,* he shouted mentally. *VENTILATION SHAFT IN BALLROOM!* they all moved towards it and he Slender Walked into the giant room.

I had been keeping an eye out for my supposed hitman when my senses trickled with the well-known sensation of dread.

I looked around and found out why.

I was about to release Lualla from her hug. Then I saw the red beam on her back, following it to a ventilation shaft in the manor's wall. I noticed it hovered there, twitching slightly. So, the target was me and they weren't willing to kill a child do carry out their task. That was good I suppose.

But then my senses clicked as did the shooter's weapon. I had no idea how I could hear this.

All I knew was that it was time to move.

I shoved Lualla well away from me, leaving me and only me open. Lualla shrieked pitifully in shock as the weapon sounded. I felt it's bullet tear into me. Then for some odd reason, I couldn't move my legs, and I crumpled, down, down, until I felt my body touch the floor entirely.

Odd, I thought. Shouldn't I be feeling pain right now?

I couldn't breathe again like when I had attacks from my pained fits. The people screaming in the background faintly reached my ears, and that was all I heard before I blacked out. What seemed like seconds later, a familiar entity called to me

. ~ MORTAL.~

I don't know how I could tell but it sounded kind of worried.

"I'm here."

There was an odd whispery sound. A sigh of relief? ~I did not see this coming, this was an error on my part.~

There was silence for a moment before I asked, "What do you mean?"

More silence for a short time. ~All I can say is that because of my error, you will have to awaken faster than planned. This is my fault. I apologize.~

The voice paused, before adding ~ I can hand you the keys to your awakening, but you must be the one to unlock the door. Do you understand?~

I felt myself nod, then I replied vocally. "Yes, I understand. And thank you."

There was another silence. And then it stretched on. It felt like it wanted to say something more, but didn't. Then the world slowly began to come back to me. Like before, the room starts out fuzzy, then slowly begins to collect itself before my eyes. I heard faces and saw faces.

All of which I recognized.

And… there's crying. My head shifts away from the concerned creepypastas and Slender to see a little girl being comforted by another little girl in a pink dress. Sally and Lualla.

"Lu…alla…" The girl's heads snap over to me as soon as I mentioned the little one's name.

Lualla darts toward me and holds my hand. Then I notice something else. My right hand is the one she is holding, and yet it is covered in black veiny marks and white discolored skin. Shock ricocheted within me, echoing to my soul.

"What…"

Slender's tone: "Rest for now."

I thudded my head back onto the carpet beneath me. "Where are Eils and Eilb?"

I asked them. My voice was coming back to me easily now. A black and white clown answered me.

It was Laughing Jack. "Your two friends went after your shooter. Jeff went with them."

Jack didn't bothered to hide his surprise and nor did as when he told me. Jeff? Of all people… Why would he… My thoughts where cut off by cooing and crying. I turned my gaze back to my to be adopted daughter, who was being consoled by Sally still.

Sally was saying, "She'll be alright now, trust me!"

I voiced my opinion as well. "She's right Lualla."

She gazed into my eyes. Ugh. Tears. On her? Now that's maddening.

"Know something I told your mom a lot?" I asked her.

Lualla sniffled next to Sally before asking "What?"

"I will not allow you to cry." I said simply.

I smiled softly at her. To my satisfaction, she managed a slight smile, but what she said next took the cake: "But sometimes people need to cry."

I laughed, ignoring the looks I got from the hovering creepypastas. "Your mother said that too. I think I agreed with her." I groaned as I hauled myself up off the floor.

I thought the creepypastas where looking at me strangely before, now they looked at me as if I'd eaten all the cheesecake.

Ha, Ha, my own joke. I heard two different voices swearing and grunts and groans of effort. I spun around and saw Jeff, Eils, and Eilb carrying a man clad in black that struggled faintly. The four where followed by my two guardians, Mifiune and Yukame, who looked more than pissed as if someone mistook the litterbox for their cat food. I noticed thin bloody scratches on the man's legs and face, and figured it out for myself. Jeff saw me and stopped abruptly, giving me the same look the others did. His surprise caused him to drop the man's legs that he carried. As a result, the man they had carried swore and groaned in pain.

"What the fuck," Jeff stated.

His eyes locked with mine, he looked me up and down, then darted forwards. He poked and jabbed at me for a few seconds.

"Ow! What are you doing? Jeff! Ack!" At last he stopped and seemed to sigh in relief before he answered, "Wow, that's really you huh?"

Confusion flashed across my face then I remembered my right hand that was now completely covered as well. I looked at him sternly and asked

"How bad is it?" Jeff hesitated before he answered.

"You're completely covered."

I froze into stone, a blank face amongst worried ones.

Lualla and I had somehow survived the incident with my attacker, or hitman.

Slender and the other creepypastas must be having a party getting the information out of him, I thought to myself.

The shot I had received from the hitman had by some miracle, healed by the time I had woken up on the floor in the ballroom. All that remained now was a roundish scar that was barely noticeable due to the black marks and white skin that completely covered me. I was currently on my back, gazing up at the ceiling in my room on my bed. I had Mifiune curled up at my side, and Yukame had earlier plopped herself on my stomach. Both hadn't moved since they had laid down.

I looked down at the furball on my midsection, and smiled at how peaceful Yukame looked.

I gave her a pet behind the ears, gentle as to not wake her.

Mifiune stretched out on his back beside me.

My thoughts drifted back to the situation at hand. Currently, Eils and Eilb where with Lualla, they had taken her shopping. A mirror stood on a dresser that was to the side of my bed. I could see the cat's forms laying close to me, and I gazed back at myself.

Myself.

Those dark eyes, discolored white skin with black spidery lines.

That was myself. That was me now.

The area around my eyes was darkened immensely.

Huh? What was that?

I got the feeling one gets when his or her skin gets crawled on by an insect.

I grunted and rubbed my bag on my bed, trying my best not to wake up the sleeping cats. Finally, the itching mostly went away. Lualla and Eils suggested that I try to sleep. Eilb had agreed with them.

Problem is, when I sleep, I seem to end up with more mutations or I end up talking to that voice.

Speaking of which, it hasn't told me its name or anything, I thought. I looked down at my marked hands.

That voice hasn't harmed me yet, I considered.

Suppose that the entity I spoke to had activated my powers knowing that normally I would not overcome such a strain, being shot through the heart.

I laughed at my sudden lack of logic. Of course it would kill a normal human!

My laugh started the cat that was laying on top of me.

Mifiune stirred and Yukame woke up with a "mrrrrr?" she studied me with those ice blue eyes of hers that could even freeze Medusa herself into staring.

One ear flicked out to the side, the other it's normal way. Yu stretched her paws out in front of her and yawned, still gazing at me. I leaned my head back into the pillows and closed my eyes.

The last thing I remember was finally managing to fall into sleep.

Then being woken up by frantic voices.

Familiar voices at that. I growled in annoyance.

Then rocketed straight up from my bed, eyes wide.

What the hell? The growl I let loose sounded animalistic.

Wrong.

Not Human.

Jeff and Smile stared at me. And stared. Until I scowled.

"Your eyes and hair changed." Jeff said.

"Fuck!" I cursed multiple swear words until I was sure I felt like the only language I spoke was the language called Potty Mouth.

I scrambled over to the mirror.

Jeff I could see Jeff in behind me, trying hard to hold back a grin.

"I didn't know you could swear…" with that, Jeff broke into his usual Joker reject smile.

Smile grumbled incoherently under his breath, his padded paws scraping the floor as he moved up, and jumped up on the bed. The whole time this had been happening, I'd been gazing at my face in shock. I guess my peripheral vision kicked in long enough to see that from them.

My eyes had turned about as animalistic as one of my own cat's eyes.

Only, these where red, barely tinged with yellow. The white of my eyes where no longer their pale color. Instead, they had turned the opposite, into black.

My dark hair had turned the opposite as well.

It went from dark to light. I now had white, whispy hair that could probably make snow seem colored in comparison.

I let out a shocked squawk as something black poured over of the edge of my eyes.

I felt it come out.

I didn't like it.

I held up my hands to my face in a hiss of annoyance. To my surprise, Jeff whipped me around to face him, and pulled my hands away from my face.

"What the hell am I?" I asked him.

Jeff whistled low at the black stuff that had started to pour forth from my eyes.

I felt a tickle in my left eye, and knew that a second black streak was beginning to form down my face.

"I don't know what you are. You even have Slender stumped, not even he knows what you are." Any hint of cheekiness or sarcasm had been pushed aside by now, Jeff seemed to be serious…

Which was bad.

Him? Serious for a change? Hmm.

That Joker Reject smile looks pretty good to me right now, I thought.

"Hey!" Jeff said, waving his hand in front of my face.

I blinked and snapped out of it. "Sorry about that…" Jeff huffed, and all the while Smile had remained silent.

It was obvious though, he was worried.

Jeff continued with an annoyed huff. "Pay attention woman!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You were saying something?" I asked.

Jeff snorted. "It didn't take long for the hitman we caught to talk. Your target is as you thought it would be, that Marc guy."

Jeff said this with a uncanny smile that threatened to consume his face. Which, made me think it was possible in his case.

I nodded calmly. "I knew it."

That was all I said before I turned back to the mirror.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about this?" I snapped.

I saw Jeff twitch weirdly. I ignored it.

"I suppose I could pull a Sia and hide my face from people, but…."

Then I grinned evilly. "I can have them think anything you know."

I turned back to them.

My smile turned into a scowl at the prickle in my right eye.

Another black streak.

Speaking of which.

I ripped open a nearby dresser drawer and grabbed a box of Kleenex.

Jeff came over to me side. "What do you plan on telling them?"

I shrugged, my grin on my face got bigger. "Just what happens to most celebs nowadays. You know. Overdoing it with plastic surgery and Botox."

I cackled in my amusement.

To think it would work out in my favor.

Jeff twitched oddly again. "Are you turning Ticci Toby on me?" I asked, turning away from the mirror to face him.

Jeff was bugging out.

Finally he growled, "Why do you feel the need to hide yourself?" I stopped, considering his thoughts on the matter.

"Marc may be involved in this. I don't want him or anyone to know anything that doesn't concern them, yet." Then my brain ticked in its own way, realizing just what Jeff was thinking. "I don't think I'm ugly Jeff. This is just a shock to me."

I turned to him with a smile. "I'll make you the best deal you have ever heard of." Jeff snorted.

"Uh-huh."

Smile frowned, stood up on the bed with his hind legs, and pressed down on Jeff's shoulders with all his weight with his front paws. This caused Jeff to react in surprise when he fell onto my bed, sitting down.

"What the hell are"-"Just hear her out Jeff." Smile huffed like a bull, glaring at Jeff.

I snickered. "Once this situation with Marc is resolved, I won't hide my true face to the world. However, I don't need to tell them what happened. Let them speculate. Sound good?" I grinned evilly, knowing that would be the fun part.

Jeff began to cackle, then it rolled and picked up speed like a rogue train into full blast laughter.

"Sl-Slender will probably be opposed to this," Jeff choked out.

I shrugged. "It's me I'm revealing, not him or anyone else. Besides, part of the world already believes you exist."

Smile stared at the weirdo on the bed that was holding his stomach, trying not to spill his guts out.

Smile finally gave a light chuckle, then turned back to face me. We smirked at Jeff's laughter. Hmm… a tickling in my back had appeared again.

I jammed my back against the wall in a thud, and grunted, itching my back on the wall.

Jeff had stopped laughing long enough to stare at me. "What are you doing?"

I groaned. "My bad is itchy."

Jeff sniggered. "Maybe you picked up some fleas from Smile."

Smile and I glared. Smile shook himself the way dogs do, and then said, "There. Now you have fleas too."

What Smile did next, I thought was impossible for him. He stuck his long black tongue out at Jeff.

The cheesy grin Smile also had made him look ridiculous. I choked back laughter and made it sound like a cough. All of a sudden, a certain tall entity appeared, and the lights flickered slightly before returning back to normal.

Slender was gazing at Jeff, holding out a glass object in his hands.

A glass blood testing tube.

"Slender says he wants your permission to give some of your blood to Eyeless Jack so he can analyze it."

Jeff looked over to me. I shrugged. "Who came up with the idea?"

Slender finally spoke. "BEN Drowned did, surprisingly."

His soft tone was something I had grown accustomed to hearing, and I liked hearing it. It was almost like a song you can't get out of your head, so you end up listening to it hundreds of times.

"Got a knife, Jeff?" I asked.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Bitch please, I'm never without my babies."

Jeff held out one of the knives he carried, a classic kitchen butcher knife.

I held my hand out for the vial, and Slender cautiously placed it in my waiting hand.

It took me a minute to figure out he was most likely wondering what happened to my hair and eyes. Turns out, I was right.

My peripheral vision kicked in. For a faceless man, I could tell he was gazing at me with a mixture of concern and surprise, both barely detectable. I held out my other empty hand to Jeff.

"If you will." Jeff nodded and cut on my hand, and it unnerved me.

Not because I could feel the knife biting into my skin and dragging against it, but because besides that…

I couldn't feel a damn thing.

Not pain, like one should feel.

Despite that, blood easily formed from the cut he made.

I angled my hand down, towards a blood vial waiting to be filled. The blood trickled down my hand and into the vial, moving slowly, creeping along just like my newfound black streaks that continued, even now, to pour out of my eyes.

The tickle of it seeping out from my eyes can attest to that.

I watched and waited, steeling my hand into stillness while the vial slowly filled. Finally it reached close to its brim, and I handed it back to Slender.

He took it from me wordlessly, and I explained to him "whatever this is, you can see it has now spread to my eyes, my hair." I gesticulated to my eyes and hair.

Slender nodded, still silent. I raised my hand where Jeff had placed his knife's edge, and scowled. Slender moved beside me, following my glare.

My hand had already healed.

There was blood from the cut originally, but the cut itself was nowhere to be found.

Only the slight slippery-stickiness of blood.

Smile and Jeff had both remained sitting on the bed behind me, they could see what I was growling about. I turned, and Jeff had one arm around Smile's shoulders.

The two looked like the best of friends, and brothers even.

"So Slender, I heard he finally talked and confirmed my target." Slender nodded, still choosing silence over verbal communication.

Then, a lightbulb flickered on in my head. "Where's Lualla and the twins?" Slender looked over to Jeff, and the two met gazes. "Slender says that he had two of his Proxies tail them should there be trouble."

I found myself smiling genuinely, something that rarely happens nowadays.

I gazed up at the Tall Man. Even from a distance, you still had to look up to meet his gaze. "Thank you very much." Slender nodded once more and when I blinked again, there was only empty space where he stood moments ago.

Moments of silence ensued before it was shattered by a loud snarl and rumbling. I flipped around to face Jeff and Smile.

Smile looked slightly embarrassed. Jeff groaned. "The tank is running low on fuel…." "Mine too," rumbled Smile.

I grinned at them, because besides us three in the room I could see two pairs of cat eyes gazing at me from under the bed. "Seems you're all hungry, come with me." I padded barefoot down the hallway, hearing them move to follow me.

I looked behind me and giggled. Smile was trying hard not to step on Mifiune, who weaved in and out of Smile's paws whenever he took a step. Yukame was actually sitting on top of his back, looking proud as if she was the queen of the world.

She yawned widely, then snapped her jaws shut.

Jeff's gaze was on the two cats, disbelieving. "Maybe it's because my cats and Smile are both some part demon that they get along so well." I said.

Jeff's eyes flicked up to mine as we neared the kitchen. "Maybe," he replied.

We had all passed through the doorway. I groaned when I opened the fridge. I gazed back at Jeff. "Pizza?" I asked.

Jeff smirked. "Sure."

Normally, finding a meal isn't a problem here. "Oh, and Smile…" I grabbed a large container from the fridge that I had designated for him.

"Mifiune, Yu," I mumbled to myself casually and half to them as I grabbed cans of cat food, and some homemade dog food.

I pried the big container's lid off for Smile and pushed it to him. He stepped up, gave it a sniff, and nodded his thanks. I had used the can opener and gotten the cat food open, and now Mifi and Yu were dining to their heart's content.

I turned back to Jeff with a huff, happy that they'd been taken care of. "Pizza…" I half ran to the living room, and Jeff and his grumbling stomach followed me.

Minutes later, we had made the call. The pizza was on his way, and Jeff and I had been betting on how many minutes it would take for him to get here.

I'd been saying, "It doesn't matter, because I always get my pizza free because they are always late." Jeff snorted, disbelieving.

I was right again though. Twenty-five minutes later, a knock at the door sounded, and the pizza man was at the door. One thing we hadn't thought of though, was how we were going to answer the door since we both looked like we escaped from the lunatic society.

Jeff and I sweat dropped. "Uh…" Times ticking. Ah!

I cracked the door open and held out forty dollars for say, the six pizzas we ordered.

My face was veiled cleverly, an old-style black hat with a veil on it. It worked like a charm. The pizza guy stared. "Uh… Hi, you pizza's here?"

He said it with the voice of a man questioned just what kind of eccentric billionaire he had found. I handed him the bills and smiled to myself at the man's slight discomfort. I took the pizza with one arm out the door, and told him to keep the change.

I closed the heavy door that had been replaced recently. I heard him say "O-Okay…?" as I'd closed the door.

Jeff stood there, a shit eating grin on his face.

I ripped off the black hat and veil and breathed. "Damn, it's hard to breathe with that thing on!"

I was grinning despite myself though, and shoved a pizza box into Jeff's hands. "Bon Apetit," I said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

SugarBlood

A.N.: Hello everyone! I thought chapter 4 was pretty good. Don't you guys think so? 'It was exceptional work! Oh come now, It was exceptional work!' (I'm clowning with ya. Quote from Fable 3, Jasper.)

Chapter 5

Me and Jeff had just finished pigging out on Pizza, with our furry companions laying comfortably at our feet.

They too, had stuffed themselves, and were now settled down at our feet, attempting to sleep. Just then, Slender appeared. Jane and Masky were next to him. Hoodie wasn't with them, I could tell something was wrong.

"Slenderman?" I asked uncertainly.

There was a low growl in the air. "They have your daughter and your automatons."

Slender was pissed.

The tendrils writhing in the air confirmed it.

"They have also most likely seriously harmed Hoodie." So that was why he wasn't with them.

I digested these words, staring at him. Jeff had fallen asleep by some miracle, a black cloth I gave him covering his eyes.

Slender continued to hiss. "We don't know where they are even!"

I shook my head and spoke for the first time since Slender had appeared. "No, there is a way."

Slender looked at me, and I noticed Masky behind Slender with Jane.

His shoulders were slumped, and if you looked long enough, you could see that they were shaking. Jane kept cracking her fingers in a stranger fashion, something I'd never seen her do. That's when I knew, they were nervous and worried for their friend.

"I'm launching the A.R.R., and…." I paused long enough and a holographic screen appeared on my wristcuff.

Two pinging dots showed on the hologram. "We now have their location."

Two more holographic screens popped and merged into one screen. Then we got close enough with a live satellite feed. We could see a building all crammed together, like sardines in a can.

I pointed my finger at a building on the holographic screen that shone bright from my wristcuff. "There. Specifically, West Royal Avenue St. building 484."

I found the three of them staring at me, then at the hologram. "Walk with me."

I reached under the chair I sat on and felt around for something. Ah, there.

Shiny button number one.

I pressed it. "Jane, be a dear and press the button behind that portrait." I pointed to a frame, and she did as I asked after removing the picture.

Shiny button number two.

The entire ground shifted before us. It lowered down, swallowing us underground.

I could feel their unease. "Don't worry."

I turned to the three of them. Slender stood silent, arms flopped simply to his sides.

Jane and Masky stared. We now stood in an underground hangar. A massive black ship floated in the hangar with ease.

"Meet the A.R.R; Act of Random Rescue." Masky chuckled, and I turned back to him and grinned.

At our presence, a walkway appeared into the ship, and we moved in.

We had things we needed to do.

****************Hoodie POV*****************

Hoodie was caught moments after Eilb, Eils, and Lualla were caught. They knew he was there.

How they knew though, was beyond him.

They had tried to remove his hood, but he bit them and snarled when they tried. That earned him some punches in the gut, but he refused to allow them the privilege of seeing what he looked like.

He was crowded in a tiny wire fence cell with the little girl.

Areyerre's automatons were not with them. They had knocked them out then made off with them at their capture.

He could make out that they were bound profoundly with chains all over them, tied to pale white folding tables they had managed to stand up vertically.

Agitated voices could be heard. "I told you three idiots to get rid of the brat and that other one!"

More voices argued after that, voices he really couldn't care to listen to. A garage door, a large one, was behind the tied up Eils and Eilb.

Windows on the garage door told Hoodie it was really nighttime, because he could see the sky and it was dark. His attention faded back to their arguing.

It was cut off however, because the entire front of the building with the garage door exploded.

Then he grinned, two familiar black clad arms ripped open the cage door he was in.

Slender had come.

Then he heard a voice that emphasisied danger. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I figured we'd knock. How was that?" A speaker said.

The dust cleared, and something massive and black hung in the sky. Areyerre and Jane were here. Areyerre noticed me and nodded, before turning to four gawking men.

Slender teleported me and Lualla, and I realized we were onboard the giant black flying thing. Before I could ask what was going on, Slender had disappeared yet again.

I grinned to myself, knowing this was just Slender's way.

*********Areyeree's POV**********

I stood looking at the four men, one I knew. It was Marc.

"What the hell are you?" Marc demanded.

Then it hit me, of course he doesn't recognize me.

I ignored him and glanced over to my automatons, only to find that they were gone and the chains that had bound them laid limp on the floor.

I smiled.

I'll have to thank Slender.

The four of them just stared.

I answered plainly. "Oh, come. You know who I am, Marc Fouvei."

The three with Marc shifted in unease. "You stalked my parents and I for the longest time. When you didn't get what you want, you threw a temper tantrum, then killed my parents."

I tilted my head to the side, glared at the man. His ugly ass business suit. Made to make men like him look clean and refined. I snorted in disgust.

"Areyerre…?" Marc asked.

"No, I'm Crazy fucking Frog." There was an outraged pause.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?!" I roared at him in outrage.

Marc smirked. "Your parents should have just given me what I wanted. But now it seems I get something more precious than those pieces of scrap metal."

I sneered at him.

"Do you think I'll allow you to see me in this form and walk away living?" I asked coldly.

Then I felt a presence behind me and I grinned evilly, knowing whom it was. "Not just that, but you have pissed someone else off too you see."

Slender had appeared behind me, and was barely holding back a snarl. His arms had elongated a little more, and his fingers had turned into claws.

His mouth had ripped open into his jagged, razor maw and the rest of his head looked slightly skeletal.

His tendrils slithered and twitched in outrage.

The level of static in the air was enormous, so that they all winced and some held their heads. "You see marc, I know you went and killed my assistant and limo driver as well. Thing is, I really want you to suffer, which is odd for me."

Marc charged at her, but I was ready.

The idiot had left his stomach open, and I kicked it. Hard. He gasped and was sent flying into a wall, which crumbled slightly upon impact.

I stared.

I didn't think I had that much power to my kick…

Slender had grabbed the three men that stood by Marc's side with his tendrils. One tendril entered through one man's eye, slithering down and boring through bone and muscle, down his throat, until it found his heart.

One squeeze, and a sickening pop, and the man died screaming in drowned, red agony.

Ben would have approved.

Marc stared in horror. I met Marc's gaze with a coldness I felt seep over me. An ice that I thought I was never capable of. Marc was frozen himself, as if held by my glare alone. The second man Slender had gored through the stomach, and the tendril entered out through his back and coiled around the impaled man's neck.

A crack seemed to resonate through the stone walls that surrounded, yet still I held Marc's gaze.

Slender had dropped the two newly made corpses and was looking at the third that had passed out upon seeing the first one's death.

I whispered to Marc "You pissed him off. You made a mistake. If it was just about the people I knew, then maybe you'd have been fine."

Marc shrieked at the sight of the third man being decapitated.

Marc shrieked again, his back pushed as hard as he could against the wall. The third man's head had landed at his feet.

I could see the head's one eye was open and Marc was staring at it. "But you wronged family of his. Your fate is no longer in my hands."

I turned away from him, and walked away to stand by a blood covered Slenderman, who looked at me in puzzled curiosity. I gazed back at that faceless tall man.

***********Slenderman's POV **********

How odd.

She did want revenge, but it changed?

Strange mortal.

Then his own mind said back at him, are you sure she is even human?

He held her gaze, and noticed she was fighting tears very faintly.

Yet she smiled.

Even more odd. A very strange mortal indeed. "Go teach them not to mess with your family," she said.

Slender felt himself looking at her strangely.

He composed himself, and nodded.

He waited for her footsteps to disappear, knowing she had gone back up to that hovering black ship of hers. He then turned his gaze to the pathetic mortal before him.

Pathetic indeed, as he had wormed his way into a corner, his arms crossed over his knees that where pulled up to his chest. One of the man's eyes could be seen through his arms.

Slender could hear the faint, hurried breath coming from the man and as he came closer, the man that was called Marc moved away further. "Stay away from me!"

Slenderman sneered, and his razor black maw appeared. "You… you enjoy control don't you….?"

Slenderman asked him with a crawling voice.

Any hint of the velvet voice Areyerre knew was gone. The mortal stared in blind fear, unanswering.

So Slenderman continued. "You like to be in control of things… It is almost like a drug for you is it not, getting a buzz off of it?"

Slenderman chuckled darkly. His gaze flickered around the room until he saw what he wanted. A knife and a gun lay abandoned on the smooth stone floor. His tendrils picked them both up, and he gazed at them for a moment, then turned his attention back over to the swine in the corner.

"Come….closer." Slender hissed at the man.

His eyes widened in horror as he found his body moving against his will closer to Slender.

Marc screamed.

Slender laughed.

Slender made a choice. "You, mortal, don't even deserve to die by my hands. I will not touch you… You tainted, filthy, broken toy…"

Marc grabbed the knife.

Slender watched with a joy as sick as what was to come.

Slender flicked a tendril forward and the man's hand followed the motion. Marc's hand that held the knife plunged into his right eye.

Marc screamed several times, the noise rippling against stone walls.

"I find your screaming excessive…" Slender groaned.

With that, Slender flicked another tendril this time, and Marc's toungue stuck out from his mouth, the knife angled towards it.

Slenderman laughed when the man began to beg. "Pathetic, weak, and already broken. You wouldn't even make a good toy for a little girl… and I know this for a fact."

Slender snickered as the slicing of flesh and a scream became gurgled and silent. The half muffled scream flitted about the stone walls, who became one voice and then became MANY.

It echoed freely, then settled once more. Then the ripping and tearing of flesh sounded further, and then finally, the silhouettes of two shadows could be seen.

One took something from the others hand, and a gunshot sounded, it too becoming many sounds, like the voices.

*************Areyerre's POV************

I was tending to Hoodie, who had his eyes half closed.

"I'm sorry…" I said to him.

He eyes snapped up at me, meeting my own for a second. He shocked me by pulling me into his lap awkwardly, into a hug.

He whispered in my ear, "I would have done it again."

I felt a blush coming to my face and I put my hands over it. He pulled my hands away, and he laughed when I gave him a light glare.

Then I softened my glare. "Thank you. Thank you eternally."

Hoodie was puzzled. "What for Areyerre?"

I looked at him. "Because, you went even though you knew it was dangerous. You went, and risked your life for other's lives."

Hoodie tilted his head down low. "But I failed…"

I shook my head. "Not to me. You stayed around them even after they got kidnapped. On top of that, no one knew that they and you were going to be attacked."

Hoodie pulled my closer, and my blush creeped up. He whispered in my ears once more. "I'm not so sure. They knew my exact location…"

I turned back to him, my eyebrows raised in surprise. "Slenderman knows, you told him?" Hoodie nodded.

"Of course," he whispered.

"Our minds are connected because we are his proxies."

Just then, Slenderman appeared on deck of the ship. "Speak of the devil and he shall come," I said with a grin.

He glanced over to me, having heard me. I noticed the blood speckled suit. He had fun, didn't he?

Oh crap.

Slender's face shifted into what would have been a smile.

I keep forgetting he can read minds, I scolded myself.

He walked over to the two of us, then raised an eyebrow at the way we were sitting.

I blushed and said "Hey don't look at me, Hoodie did it."

Hoodie chuckled awkwardly and looked away.

He was hiding a blush of his own. Slender was looking Hoodie over, and found that he was already bandaged up and taken care of.

He nodded once to me, then Jane and Masky appeared.

They sandwiched poor Hoodie into a hug the best they could, with me sitting in his lap. "We thought they might kill you," Jane said, a slightly pained expression on her face.

Masky gave Hoodie a slight punch in the arm. "Tomorrow, cheesecake for breakfast." Hoodie and Masky fist bumped in agreement, Hoodie remaining silent.

Slender looked half amused and half like he wished to oppose the idea of his proxies eating cheesecake first thing in the morning.

"Thank you, all of you." I said to them.

All eyes looked to mine.

Then I looked to Hoodie, whose lap I was still sitting on. "And I'll make you both each a cheesecake tomorrow. My treat."

I moved and stood before Jane. "How bad are Eils and Eilb?" I asked Jane.

"They should be fine. They are currently unconscious, but the machine pods you put them in are healing them. Luala is currently below, sleeping." I nodded.

Jane and Masky had graciously helped me take care of them when they got them back. "Now, do you all understand one of the reasons why everyone who is anyone in the world cannot be trusted?"

They all nodded, except for Slenderman, who remained silent and unmoving, only watching. "I hold the keys to unlock many mysteries and powers that humanity is hundreds of times over, not ready for."

Hoodie straightened up. "Can you tell us more?"

I nodded. "I possess the knowledge to create machine-human hybrids. I possess abilities to create machines and automatons, I can make a hybrid of anything. My knowledge is dangerous in the wrong hands."

Slender spoke for the first time. "So they are going after you just to obtain this knowledge?"

I sneered angrily. "Tell me, who knows the story of Einstein, tell me, what mistake he made, that he regretted dearly?"

Everyone stood stumped with their minds blank. I growled irately.

"Everyone has gone so far to call me the next Einstein even." I snarled, then reminded myself to calm down.

"Einstein was the one who discovered Quantum Physics, and gave the governments what they needed to decode the making of the atomic bomb." Everyone was silent.

I knew they understood now.

My voice got softer. "I will not, and cannot, hand these secrets to someone who is careless and abusive of the knowledge."

Then I huffed and said in finality, "History is written so we do not repeat the events of the past."

Masky spoke for the first time since we rescued his friends. "You're afraid of someone misusing the knowledge?" I nodded.

And remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry for snapping at all of you. But I hardly trust anyone with this knowledge. Many say my ability to learn anything is a gift, but I wonder sometimes."

Hoodie pounced up suddenly, hugging me from behind. I squeaked in surprise.

"You're the most sensible human I know," said Masky in his own surprise.

I placed my arms around Hoodie's that continued to hold onto me snugly.

I chuckled softly. "I know, sensible humans are rare, aren't they?"

Slender cleared his throat. "Assuming you are even human, you're still quite a genius, I must say."

Hoodie's muffled voice came from behind me, his arms yet still around me. "Where'd you get the flying ship?" He asked.

Slenderman chuckled along with masky. Jane grinned, her black eyes glittering.

"My mansion," I replied.

Another question. "How the…" I turned back to him, his arms loosened slightly on my waist so I could do so.

"I will explain later."

And so I did, when we got back to my mansion. The first thing I did when I got home with my friends trailing behind me was give my waiting demon cats a big hug.I did not see Smile, he must have wandered off.

We had re-entered the same way we exited, through a giant hole in my living room.

Hoodie stared at the floor, dumbfounded. "So, I really did just see an underground hangar under your mansion?" I laughed, and nodded.

I held Lualla in my arms, asleep. Eils and Eilb stood next to me, fully recovered. Slender stood silent next to his proxies.

Then we got tackled by Jeff. Well, not literally, but… "Where the FUCKING HELL have you guys been?!"

he shrieked.

I snickered. "A wild Jeff appeared. Use Ultra Ball?"

Jeff glared at me. "Seriously?" he growled.

"Yup," I said cheekily.

"Don't. Leave. Me. Behind."

I laughed. "Jeff, you were asleep and at the time we needed to go."

My face turned serious, I was about to continue, but was interrupted.

Slender stepped up, using his own voice. "Jeffrey, we shall explain once we return to the manor." Jeffopened his mouth to start no doubt a smartass reply, but a blink later and they were all gone.

I grinned. That was Slender for you. Here one minute, gone the next, popping up out of nowhere like Batman when you least expect it.

An hour later

I had been sleeping on Lualla's bed with her. She had woken up only briefly, and asked me to remain by her side.

I agreed, and dismissed Eils and Eilb for the night.

We had a full bed too.

Mifiune and Yukame were also at my side, Mifiune laid down in Lualla's arms. Yukame laid in mine. I gazed at Lualla, as my eyes seemed to be cursed never to close to sleep.

She seemed comfortable enough now. Perhaps I could fall asleep too.

Sleep however, wasn't being mister nice guy tonight.

All I could do it seemed, was be refrained from sleep.

This sucks.

I couldn't even toss and turn, I could end up waking Lualla.

I ended up moving off from the bed, and leaving the room. Sorry Lualla, but I have a ton on my mind and I can't sleep, I thought. I glanced at her briefly and closed the door almost entirely, enough room for the cats to leave if they chose.

I walked into the living room, and past another arched doorway. Passing through a set of glass doors, and out onto a balcony that overlooked most of my front yard. I closed those glass doors, and sat on the balcony floor.

The pale white stone was cold, but I didn't mind too badly. I flipped up my sleeve, and pressed a couple small buttons in sequence.

A small light on the wall lit up, lighting up the balcony.

I felt a tick in my eye, and growled. It was beginning again.

Something moved in the glass doors, and I gasped. Then laughed humorlessly at what I saw. It was my own damn reflection in the glass doors.

Black goop was trickling down my eyes, one of them beginning in a fat line.

I turned away from the reflection and I pressed another button, and music began to play on a tiny speaker on the opposite wall of the light on the wall.

I shifted my sleeve back over the wristcuff, and began to slowly unwind at my own pace.

I remembered the cheesecake for Masky and Hoodie. They sat in the fridge, and I would have to remember to get it to them.

I chuckled at the current song that had begun to play. Doctor P, Flying Spaggetti Monster.

My head began to bob and move a little, and my foot tapped.

"Spagetti!" I called, then burst out laughing.

I liked a lot of music.

Some of the music I liked was even from my games I played.

Suddenly then, a light shone from what felt was from behind me.

I looked, and found myself gazing at the moon in the sky. "Come to join me have you dear?" I asked the moon in a whisper.

The moon said nothing and hung there in the sky, The clouds hugged her slightly.

I turned my gaze from the moon, and scowled at the song that playing, but found myself singing along to it.

Jason Derulo, If It Aint Love. "If this aint love, why can't I get enough," I sang. I frowned.

The song wasn't bad. But I needed something faster paced right now. I pressed a button a few times.

Finally, there!

I sighed and rested my hand down at my side.

Saints Row Four, all dubstep gun mixes.

I grinned. Note to self, Make a real dubstep gun.

There, that's better, I thought.

I twitched in annoyance as another black streak itched my eye and poured out.

I found myself gazing back at myself in the reflection in the glass doors I sat a distance from. White hair. White and black veiny skin that darkened around my eyes.

My eyes, that where a yellow and red color, and slitted pupils that looked like a cats.

I looked at what I was wearing and laughed at myself. I hadn't changed from the party that day.

And, those damned black streaks! I scowled as another began down roll lazily down my face.

I twitched.

Oh no, not that again. My back was itching, and I grated it on the stone deck's little fence.

Bad idea. Pain shot up my back, my spine. I gasped, one hand on my back as I laid on my side. I hissed through my teeth.

Bloody hell, had I known better, I would have let the itch bother me. What the? My black dress was tearing and ripping here and there, and seemed to disintegrate from my one arm that was covered by it. Speaking of bothering me. I looked back over to the glass door in my reflection, and nearly lost it completely.

I stared in shock.

My hands and feet used to be somewhat normal looking, but now I would say I'm screwed.

Tendrils where out of my back, but at the end of each one, a massive claw was there. They looked like my skin, White with black veins. I still had five digits for my hands, but they looked as if they could barely be called such.

My thumb, third finger, and pinky finger where shaped into larger claws.

The other fingers had been turned into skinny claws, but claws nonetheless.

My feet, definitely not normal. Where my toes should be, several jagged points were. Several mean looking claws scratched on the balcony floor, and I gasped at the largest one on each of my heels.

Then my mouth. A darkened, jagged grin. It slithered and writhed. Good thing that dress wasn't a rental, I thought, trying to maintain my cool.

Speaking of which, it hung on me now by only strips and looked horrible. I tried to stand, and found I could not do so.

Instead, I found eight of my own tendrils automatically curved themselves to the floor, their triad claws scratching slightly on the stone floor.

I shuddered and gasped despite myself. They were moderate in size. As round in size of that of a large water bottle. Two at each side helped me to my feet, while two more, one for each leg, wrapped themselves comfortingly around my feet.

The other four helped to steady me, and remained still. Meanwhile, I just stared at them.

I needed to speak with Slender, I needed to see him. He was the closest to help I could possibly get.

As if the large tendrils from my back knew my will and were willing to make it their own, they began to move.

In the direction of Slender's manor.

I yelped in shock as they jumped from the balcony down.

I was ready to scream bloody murder, but I landed with my tendrils safely protecting me from harm.

And they moved again, continuing to scuttle off in the appropriate direction.

Damn. The tendrils kept me up in the air a ways, and the eight of them with their claws thudded sleeping earth below me. They moved quite fast, I noted.

I wonder…?

"Whooaaah!" I shrieked as they all responded to my thoughts.

"Baaaalllllls!" I yelled as it sped up considerably, the tendrils becoming a blur as my surroundings did the same.

I felt the urge to talk to Ralph, but found I was lucky.

The manor was within eyesight. My claws stabbed the earth as my tendrils moved me. I pushed some white hair out of the way so I could see.

"Eeeek! No, no, no, don't go through the door!" I practically tendrils stopped just barely, causing my head to smack harshly on the old door.

I groaned and held my head, fighting tears of pain. I heard the door open and someone gasped.

The pain was dizzying, I did not remove my hand from my face.

I only knew that they were most likely taking in my monstrous form.

The clawed tendrils pouring from my back like liquid pours from a pitcher.

My feet and hands, deformed into pale, unnatural claws.

Around where my mouth was, a darkened maw that slithered as if alive, as if I ate shadow for breakfast.

The door slammed shut, and a voice I found was unfamiliar to me was screeching, "Brother!"

My torso and skin where marked with bloodied gashes, due to how I moved through the trees on the way here.

A black dress that hung in tatters about me, looking as if it could crumple to dust, it would have. A shuffling of feet sounded by the door.

Two black shoes entered my line of eyesight. I kept my head inclined down There was a barely masked intake of breath.

"Slender?" I asked softly. He said nothing, just came to stand closer by my side, and placed an arm on my shoulder.

He said nothing, so I continued. "I-I don't exactly know what happened but…. An i-itch later and I seem to have…"

His voice cut me off gently. "I can see that. Come inside."

I would have, but I chuckled warily. I removed my hands from my face. Another intake of breath, barely masked. I, of all people, am surprising the Slenderman.

Irony is as cruel as fate.

"I can't walk, due to my feet being deformed into a hazard. My tendrils will not fit through that door."

I sighed. The mansions doors where quite big, but the bulk of myself and my tendrils where worse.

I cursed aloud, for not thinking of it earlier.

Slender stood silent, but I found him carefully taking my left hand in his own. I gasped at the pitfall in my stomach. My eyes opened and we were in the living room.

And all hell exploded around us.

Faces I saw that where familiar gasped at my own face. A maw of shadow, that slithered like several snake's tongues.

There were a few I did not recognize.

A red, powerfully built being stared at me. Because of its several mouths and arms, it could have been just as hideous as I.

However, it's stare told me otherwise. A pale, bony creature that stood by the red one also stared. I snapped my gazes away, not wanting to see any more.

"Areyerre?!" Jane's gasp. "Holy Shit!" Ben's glitchy screech.

Slenderman's ever so calm tone.

"Everyone, calm down. Areyerre is not well, and has come for guidance. Go back to your current occupations." Slender's voice near my ear came next. "Remain here." I nodded, my face still covered by my hands.

After a few moments, I felt bodies shift, feet move. I lowered my hands from my face. The two who had stared at me before remained, but their gaze was less… annoying, shall we say.

I sent a command to my tendrils, and they listened. They lowered my scarred being to the ground in the best sitting position I could manage.

My back was leaned with care on the back of the couch. Lualla… I needed to send some commands to Eils and Eilb, in case I am here longer than expected. I was glad to see that my wristcuff had survived my final transformation.

I somehow managed to claw at the latch where the buttons were, and pressed one button and a tiny holographic screen popped up.

"Miss Areyerre?" I realized I had been holding my breath, and it soared from my throat.

"Eils and Eilb, can I ask you to take care of Lualla for a while, and give her anything she needs?"

There was a slight silence before Eilb answered, "Understood Mistress."

My head thumped weakly on the back of the couch. "Thank you…"

With that, the line clicked and went dead, our conversation done.

My arm thumped into my lap, I didn't bother to close the latch. I also didn't bother to consider that the two beings now eyed me with curiosity.

The sound of fast moving pads got my attention, and I knew them well. Smile.

"Halt, Smile." I made my tone sound dead and distant.

The paw falls ceased. "Areyerre?"

"This evening, I find that irony is as cruel as fate. Are you sure you wish to come around that corner?" I laughed without humor.

"You might just come face to face with something ugly my friend." I closed my eyes and lowered my head further.

Fur and claws skittered about the floor, and I figured he had left me. I jumped in shock at a cold nose at my ear. "As if I would ever be afraid of you." Smile said it teasingly, and I found myself smiling in spite of how much I wanted to scowl.

I opened my arms, and his massive head put itself into my lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Sugarblood

Chapter 6

A.N.: Hello everyone. I am back to write chapter 6. Notice the red creature and the pale one at the end of chapter five that I bleakly mentioned? She doesn't know them nor recognize them. But you, my dear readers, might. Zalgo and the Rake. Another Character has been added! Her name is Sari, ladies and gentlemen, and she is a masterpeice created by ProfTEntee. Enjoy!

Smile's POV

I didn't care if Zalgo and the Rake where there.

She needed me, and I would be there for her, Zalgo be damned.

She was there for me, and I admired her for ignoring any fear she had.

That is, if this girl even knows fear.

I had laid myself over her as her back was braced behind the couch. Her arms hugged me close, stroking my fur as if she was comforting me, which I found odd.

I pulled back slightly, and shook my mane of fur. We both ignored Zalgo and the Rake. Who, still sat there like a couple of lumps.

I huffed at her and met her gaze. "I will not leave your side. You showed to me a kindness to me that was rare, unheard of amongst the world of monsters and demons alike."

A tiny smile appeared on Areyerre's shadowed mouth.

So I continued to speak, and ignore the two presences in the room. "Recall to me, Areyerre, the day we met, so I know that you and I will both not forget."

She had kept her gaze on mine while I had spoken, and blinked once before beginning.

She spoke. "On a night I had returned home to my own manor, I had fallen asleep, my two dark guardians by my side. What seemed like minutes later, I was awake again."

Areyerre shifted carefully where she was laying before she began speaking once more. I noticed using my own senses, that Zalgo and the Rake where very silent, very still.

Good. I wanted them to hear this.

I nodded at her to continue, and she did. "One of my cats had remained by my side, the other one I heard snarling downstairs as glass shattered. When I made it downstairs, you where there, in the corner of the room, with Yukame ready to tear you apart."

I nodded at Areyerre. "And after that?" I asked her.

I wanted to remember that memory for the rest of my existence. I wished to ensure she knew as well. "I asked her to step away from you."

I nodded again, letting my smile stretch out further. "And what did you say next?" I moved over to sit by her side, and her head rested on my fury shoulder as she replied.

"I had noticed a container of raw meat on the floor, and told Yukame that we never deny the hungry food."

I chuckled at the memory of her awkwardly holding out the steak, then groaning immediately at the memory that followed. "Most humans Areyerre, do not have the balls, as humans say, to feed a demon let alone tolerate the sight of one. A demon's vast hunger that can take hold easily at times."

Areyerre chuckled. "I am not most humans. I offered the meat out to you, and you took it from me, but nearly took my arm off. You didn't however, and that I must say I am quite glad of."

I shifted by her side, and licked her forehead. "I do apologize for that."

Areyerre shrugged. "Don't apologize. It was partly a common sense issue on my part, and besides. I got a hell of a friend out of it, didn't I ?"

She wrapped her arms around me, and a let out an airy whine and my tail brushed the floor.

"As did I," I replied with a grin.

Jeff's POV

I had heard about Areyerre. She was in the living room, Slender had said.

Baldy better be right.

I heard my sneakers screech in protest as I halted at the doorway.

Aw, well fuck me! He could have warned me that Zalgo was in the room! Oh, it just got better too. The Rake is with him.

Fuck me sideways! I groaned.

I saw a fluffy tail poking out through the side of the couch.

"Smile?" I questioned. I received an immediate response. "Yes Jeff?" There was a silence in the room. "Is she okay?" both of us knowing fully well who 'she' is.

Areyerre's voice dropped like a stone through the room. "Define okay."

I couldn't see her from behind the couch, but I could see the tendrils that poured out from behind the couch, and their triad claws at each end. "Whoah."

"Jeff!" Smile scolded.

I shot a glare to the dog. "What, I'm not allowed to be surprised by this new development?"

Areyerre chuckled. Her form rose from behind the couch, then I realized she was still sitting, as if in a chair. Her tendrils from her back formed into a chair.

A moving, crawling, clawed chair.

That wasn't the only thing that was clawed either. Her hands, fingers, feet and toes and turned into long jagged claws.

I had to say though, she handled it with more grace and strength than anyone I had ever known.

Anyone else would surely have become the perfect definition of insane by now. "Hey, Jeff." She said, her fiery slit eyes locking with my own.

Is that really all you can say, I thought.

I crossed the room, moving over to her side. I was weary of those tendril things, sure. But she could use a friend or two at the moment, so fine.

I'll stick around, I suppose.

"Still mad about earlier?" she asks me.

" ." I said.

Part of my brain, Zalgo forbid, still has a nice side to it.

But I have the other side too. So I answered as truthfully as possible. "I don't care if I'm asleep though. I don't like missing the chance to fuck somebody up."

Areyerre chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Smile added with a snort "He really can't, I would know."

Then I caught the scent of a rose.

Triple fuck.

It might be literal if I don't say something.

"Areyerre, don't take the rose!" I hissed at her.

She regarded me with confusion. Then a voice slithered through the air.

"Why hello there, darling." I groaned and cursed mentally, and hoped to hell she had the ability to fight through this.

Zalgo sat there with the Rake as he too recognized the voice's owner.

Areyerre's POV

Erm.

What did he mean by that?

What does he mean by, 'Don't take the rose'? My question was answered.

"Why hello there, darling." The voice was rich and silky, but there was something else.

I detected a voice and smile of painted gold.

I sneered mentally. Fake. Be careful.

My head turned to gaze at whom had spoken. He looked like Slenderman, though it was clear he wasn't Slender.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to keep the envenomed edge I held in my tongue buried.

The being moved closer. He was wearing a long black trench coat, no shirt on underneath it. Black pants and dark footwear.

"Maybe." He purred.

He drawled out the word maybe as if yes, I can help him.

Yes, he definitely has an inner motive.

While I calculated this, a rose seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was holding it out to me.

I was truly transfixed by the rose, until I remembered Jeff's words. Jeff was looking out for me, and I had reason to trust him.

"I am sorry but I must refuse."

"But I insist." He purred.

I shook my head. I could detect an impatient growl beneath his sweetened words. He held a fedora hat behind his back, almost as if he was bowing to me.

I wanted to puke. But I turned my head down and glared at the rose that seemed to glitter with as much malicious intent as he did.

I didn't intend for the rose to light up on fire either, but I suppose it was just as well that it happened. He gasped and dropped the rose.

"Not all that glitters is truly gold, especially that rose you hold."

Then a chuckle from the corner of the room was heard.

Our attention shifted to who had laughed.

The red being was laughing, and the pale one seemed mildly amused.

Then the red one spoke, all except one of it's mouths moving. "If I know anything Offender, it's that you just got burned. And trust me, I know. I live in the Underworld."

There was a snarl from behind me, I looked, and the tall one who had offered the rose was nowhere to be seen. I noticed the burnt rose was gone as well.

The red one's laughter called back to me.

I turned to him. "Is he always like that?" I asked him.

The red creature nodded. "He is indeed. Most are not able to resist his roses."

I nodded. "Can I have your name?" I asked him.

The red being seemed to start in barely concealed surprise. "Ah, yes. Call me Zalgo. This here"- He gestured down to the white creature at his side "-Is the Rake."

I nodded at them both. "You may have heard my name float around Slender's manor a few times already, but my name is Areyerre. Areyerre Valdentiro."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably on his feet. I noted his and found it odd. Jeff has never been so uneasy as to this point.

Zalgo snorted. "That's your human name dear. The way things are going, you will definitely need a name for your other form."

He gestured to me. "Or, if you don't have one already."

I tilted my head to the side. Zalgo chuckled. "It's all up in the air, but no one knows exactly what you are." Zalgo gestured once more, to a chair beside him and his bony friend, the Rake.

I took the seat offered, while Jeff flopped on the couch I had been behind minutes earlier. "They are beside themselves in frenzy, trying to amass what little knowledge they know." Zalgo laughed darkly.

"And you, Zalgo? What do you know?" Boldly putting the question to him could get me more answers than I could by being blunt.

I was right. Zalgo's seven mouths where open for a moment, then they all clicked shut. Ah, so I surprised him.

Zalgo chuckled, and crossed one leg over the other. "I know plenty of things. But the things I know that matter are not entirely proven."

I snorted in annoyance. "Zalgo. I have been turned into this," I gestured down to my unfortunate being, "And I have been told the creepypastas are real. I have met them. I have found out my cats are demons, my guardians."

I raised my hand slowly, palm out to silence further questions. "If you told me the sky turned purple, I would most likely believe you at this point."

I raised an eyebrow at the red entity. Zalgo looked at me, then looked down. The Rake, for the first time, had spoken, and to me. "Have you ever wondered…. Why everyone avoidssssss Zalgo?"

His void filled eyes regarded me. "No." I shook my head.

Rake had a voice the sounded like wind whistling through cracks in your windowsill. Rake cackled. "He emitssss annn aura which most creepypassstasss cannot stannnd."

My head turned to look over to Jeff, who looked as if he wanted to run out of the very room he sat in.

I found that believable. I also dragged my gaze about the room, finding that Smile had disappeared. Again. My head flicked back to the two I held a conversation with.

Zalgo spoke again. "We are trying to say, my dear, is that you are immune to my aura for some reason."

Rake sat criss crossed on the floor, adjusting his legs. "Mosssst people at leassst get a seriousss sssense of dread crawling up theirrr sssspine."

I regarded myself closely. No, I felt nothing of the sort, just curiosity and the desire for answers. "The only things I feel right now gentlemen are curiosity and the desire for answers." I replied to them.

Then I remembered the blood that Slender and Ben wanted from me. "Ah, you'd be right about the others really wanting to know what I am. I'd like to know what I am too."

Then I explained to them both that I had given the others some of my blood in a vial, so if they could determine anything interesting.

Zalgo leaned back in his chair. "Ah yes. I seem to recall Doctor Smiley and Eyeless Jack have adequate experience in matters like that."

I nodded. "If I wanted to, I could just learn from Jack or Smiley, whom by the way, I have yet to meet." Zalgo snickered.

"That would take forever." I shook my head slowly.

"Not with my ability that I have had since birth." Zalgo's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Do tell?"

A familiar velvet voice cut in gently to our conversation. "Areyerre has the ability to learn anything from profession to hobby in mere hours." I turned my head, and our gazes rested on a familiar Tall man.

"Ah, Slender. There you are." I said.

I grinned at him. Slender moved to stand beside me. "Any luck with the blood tests?" I asked him.

Slender shook his head no. Slender then turned his head to Zalgo. "What is she?" Slender put the question to Zalgo in a knowing tone.

Ah, that was the question. Slender and Zalgo stared each other down for a moment.

Zalgo finally huffed. "Tactless as usual, Slenderman."

"Dodgy as ever, Zalgo." Slenderman replied in kind.

"I'll leave you with something else related. If I am correct, then the tests you get back from her blood test should contain various…. Genes and DNA structures." Zalgo stood slowly, and The Rake rose as well.

"If they do contain such information I would like to be informed." A moment later, Zalgo and Rake had disappeared.

Slender turned his gaze to my own. "You must be careful around Zalgo."

I nodded. "I will," I replied.

Slender tilted his head, I knew he wasn't convinced. "No really, I'm waiting for him to tell me what he wants from me in exchange for the truth."

I said. "Pfft, don't worry, I picked up a vibe or two." I added.

Slender finally nodded. That was just when Ben and Who I presumed to be Eyeless Jack burst in the room. "We got the results!"

Slender glared at them, then facelesspalmed.

I raised an eyebrow at Slender. "Smart, you didn't want him knowing. Well played Slender."

Ben was confused and tried to speak but was cut off by third person entering the living room.

"Absolutely fascinating! I have never seen such cells in my life! Truly, a priveledge!"

A man I presumed to be in is twenties practically danced in his excitement. Faint bloodstains on his white shirt simply made him more mysterious.

"Ah, hello there darling!" He crooned.

I raised my eyebrows, not exactly sure if I wanted to be called that since my recent encounter with Offender.

There was a tickle in my brain, and I knew Slender was in my head again. I noticed he tensed visibly.

"You may call me Doctor Smiley!" The man had red yes I noted, but not blaring red.

His mouth was covered by a white mouth guard that was stitched to look like a skeletal smile, somewhat like the one you'd see a surgeon wear.

Mystery solved. So this was Doctor Smiley.

The black hair he had looked like ashes, ash black. I, for the first time this night, found myself grinning genuinely.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm sure you have my name already, but introduction does demand this." I tilted my head to the side. "My name is Areyerre. Areyerre Valdentiro." The tendrils in my back writhed and I stiffened.

*Pop* I looked to my back, and found they weren't there. "Eh?!" I hissed.

Smiley chuckled. "At least I got to see them before they retracted themselves."

I cut to the chase. "So, is it as Zalgo said? Am I contain not just one, but several different things at once?"

Smiley huffed and flicked back one of the strings that held his mask on his face. "Heavens, they are not things, my girl. They are called Genes, are DNA even."

I felt Slender shift on his feet in impatience. "Ah yes of course."

The good doctor's red eyes glittered with excitement barely contained. "So far, we have verified that you are indeed linked with four other creepypastas."

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"You may have guessed the first two. Slender and Smile Dog." I nodded, brain absorbing the facts. "The others?" I asked him.

"Eyeless Jack and Jeff the killer."

I nodded again. "Makes sense. I do have black goop that tends to drop from my own eyes."

I felt a trickle run down my face and swore. "Oops, sorry Slender."

I didn't have to look to know he grimaced at my language.

Eyeless seemed to be staring at my face, as did Smiley and Ben, who had remained silent until now.

"Whoah." Said Ben.

"As you can see, if I even mention it or think of it…" I gestured to my face, and Smiley broke out into a grin.

"Can I collect a sample, please?" He puppy dog eyed me.

I stared back at him, tempted to wipe the goop from my face. "Very well then."

Within a moment, he had collected a sample. Eyeless Jack was still staring at me, and Ben hovered closely. Slender had disappeared, presumably doing something...

Whatever Slenders do to occupy their time.

Huh?!

Something touched my face.

Then I realized it was Eyeless. He was studying some of the black goo under his fingertips, and I realized he had touched it.

Ben snickered. "Way to creep a girl out, Eyeless."

Eyeless didn't respond, and continued to look at the black goo. Smiley had disappeared, the doctor having a bounce in his step.

He'd told me 'I can't wait to see what secrets this holds!'

I didn't need to see under his surgical mask to know that he was grinning like someone that had found 20 dollars they never knew they had.

I felt the couch cushions shift beside me. Ben had sat down and decided to occupy a space. Jeff sat on the other side of me, somehow he had fallen asleep.

I don't wish to wake him, as sleeping with no eyelids is probably like trying to collect water in a bottomless bucket.

It just doesn't work.

I sighed. I needed a break. Then my mind began to wander. Spain… Costa Rica… California…. Hmmm. I didn't realize that everyone in the room was looking at me, save for Jeff. He had his face covered with a black rag. "Hmm? What is it?"

Ben frowned. "What are you thinking about?"

"…" I huffed.

Then decided I'd tell them. But they better not laugh. "Vacation… Don't laugh."

Just then, Jane popped her head in through a doorway. "Where were you thinking?"

I smiled. "Hey, Jane. Was thinking places like California, Costa Rica, Spain…." I grinned at the thought of the creepypastas hanging out at a beach somewhere.

"Hi. And yes, that wouldn't be a bad idea."

Then it clicked with me. "Arent you at least surprised by my newest appearance?" I questioned.

Jane shrugged. "Yeah, but I've seen a lot of weird shit."

With that being said, Jane disappeared.

And then Slender appeared in the room. "I have a job or you, Miss Areyerre." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm technically not one of your creepypastas… you know that right?"

Slender nodded. "I am aware. But this will be a chance for you to test out your abilities." He withdrew a folded up paper from his suit, and gave it to me.

"There is no deadline. Just arrive with her alive and unscathed. Most importantly, she must be willing to come with you."

I unfolded the paper and studied the picture of the girl. "Do not underestimate her. And she is not alone, so do not make a mistake you will regret."

I jammed the paper into my pants pocket. "There's more to it isn't there?"

Slender nodded. I scowled. "You aren't going to tell me anything else are you?"

Slender chuckled and shook his head. "Where is her location?"

Slender shuffled up to me, then placed one of his long pale fingers on my forehead, showing me a vision of where she is, a map in my brain. "So that's who you're after.." I frowned at the sight.

"I can entrust Lualla to you all, if need be in my absence?" Everyone agreed.

"I will be taking my leave immediately then."

-Sari's POV-

No… no way. No! NO!

It can't be happening!

Me and my mind screamed denial. They took him.

Tears streamed down my face as a clung to the teddybear I held. I clamped my eyes shut tight, not even bothering to keep them open.

There'd be no point, as my glasses where fogged over with the intensity of my tears.

I felt the wind tickle my hair, pestering me. I wish they'd all just leave me alone. But they didn't. They came. They took him… And to protect me he shoved me into a cavern, with myself falling through a crack in the ceiling.

The fight lasted for two hours, and my dread when I realized, they were dragging him away.

I was scared…. I don't wanna go to the Asylum! I know that's where they took him! He's gonna die in there when they find out who he is!

I can't do it alone, even with the ability to control souls.

But I can't trust anyone.

But I don't want him to die!

My arms clenched tighter around my knees, and I couldn't control the agony in my chest anymore.

I wailed loudly, clutching Eddie closer to my chest.

I hope Eddie doesn't mind getting soggy. I can't help it.

" Cousinnnnn!" I screamed.

Then I found a new reason to scream. The stone cave floor rumbled beneath me, and the walls hummed. I heard dirt skitter and small stone tumble lose, and I buried my face into Eddie again.

I felt something shift in front of me, and I tensed. "Little one…" A voice whispered gently.

My eyes cracked up over my arms, peeking over them. A black silhouette was crouching down, not coming any further, with a hand resting on the mouth of the cave. "Little one, I have been sent to help you…"

I found through my fear, my mouth was able to move, and words poured out. Shaky and probably barely understandable, but that was all I could do. "N-No, you're with them."

The figure then sighed softly and raised her hands up, as if to remove her hood. "My child, do you really think they would send someone like me, to collect you?"

The hood dropped, and I gaped, horrified at what was before me.

Pale skin, a mouth that seemed to slither with shadowy tendrils.

Fiery orange eyes that where so bright, a part of me mildly wondered why they did not glow from under her hood. "You may call me SugarBlood, or Areyerre."

My mouth floundered for words that would have had a purpose, but I found none.

So I just hugged tightly to Eddie again. "But I have been sent by someone, but not the ones you fear most."

My voice finally choked out a word. "W-Who?"

The strange woman leaned back carefully and sat down. "Well, some would call them the rejects that the norm of society does not accept. But, I would say people like me and you."

The woman's voice had a very slight raspyness to it, and her head tilted to the side. "Speaking of people like you and myself with fantastical little abilities…."

My eyes flickered. We knew exactly what was on each other's minds, as we were thinking the same thing. "C-Cousin.." I stuttered.

SugarBlood nodded. "If we do not move, little one, he may die in that hellhole." SugarBlood extended a hand out to me, indicating I should take it. I looked at it and shook my head.

"I want cousin back." The woman's eyebrow's furrowed.

"I could go and get him myself, but you would be in danger here, and not by the bad asylum doctors." I jolted in fear.

"There are other beings out there in the world who would like to use your powers child, and use you for their gain. They won't be very nice about it either." The woman extended her hand out to me once more.

"Just come aboard my ship, and I'll take you to where he is. That way, you are safe, and we rescue your cousin, little one, little soul manipulator."

"Y-You know about…" SugarBlood nodded, hand still outstretched to me.

"You won't let anyone take me?" SugarBlood shook her head.

"No one will harm you." Despite my mind screaming at me, I didn't take her hand, but instead now stood in front of her. "I.. don't trust you but someone I love is in danger, so…"

I pushed my face into Eddie and wobbled past SugarBlood, out into open light.

-SugarBlood's/Areyerre's POV-

I can't believe she came along!

I'm shocked, and flabbergasted.

But, I suppose I too, would be worried and yet willing to conquer fear, if someone I loved was in danger.

My mind drifted to Lakota and the limo driver I lost.

If I knew, I'd have saved their lived at any cost. Any cost at all.

I turned and joined her at the mouth of the cave that overlooked the bay. Waves shuffled in an endless dance back and forth from the shores, and I turned my head to my wristcuff.

Sari's eyes followed my every move, and I took it all in stride, reminding myself she was frightened.

Hell, her worst fears had come to life in a way. Pressed a red and green button, and the hum rumble of my incoming ship sounded. I looked over to Sari and said, "It's fine little one. Just our transportation incoming."

I would continue to call her Little One, as I did not want to alarm her by using her name. I was convinced even the slightest thing could set her off.

I want her to feel safe, happy, and welcome.

Especially in this situation. A screen popped up from my wristcuff, holographic images displaying our set course. The ship lowered in front of us, and I tried not to stare at Sari's eyes.

They were as wide as Jeff's own. Which, you'd think would be impossible, because she has eyelids.

She does have eyelids, right?

The ship opened, its rudders and jet engines working and clicking accordingly. A platform in shiny black metal slid out.

I turned and studied her. "Will you please follow me?"

But to my surprise, she hurried ahead of me, the little one's face buried into her teddybear, and I had been briefed that its name was Eddie.

Her shiny short black hair wavered wherever the wind took it. I smiled, admiring it. She had black hair that could make Cleopatra herself jealous, had she still lived. I scuttled after her, the entrance to the black ship swallowing us both inside.

-Sari's POV-

I ran past the strange woman.

Don't look down, don't look down, I screamed at myself mentally as I raced into the entrance.

I could hear her following behind me, and at last we entered. Glowing monitor screens greeted us in the distance. So, this was.. A plane crossed with a medieval sea ship?

SugarBlood brushed past me and began to speak. "Our course is already charted for where your cousin is being held," she explained to me as she continued to move.

I followed her, unsure of where to go or what to do. Even as I followed her, my eyes dart everywhere, seeing glowing blue screens and finally, she opened a sliding door that led outside. "We are close already, to where he is."

SugarBlood strode up to the railing and looked over the city, observing the scene below. A few mortals had seen us above, but I guessed it didn't matter. I walked up beside her and gasped, my knees buckled.

Of all Asylums, this one?

I clung to the cold metal railing for support, even as I was crumpled on the ground. "Little one?" SugarBlood had knelt down beside me, and was looking at me concernedly. "T-t-this is the worst possible one.. for him to have gone here…"

Shudders and unshed tears threatened.

"I am aware. I am beginning the assault now. Remain here." SugarBlood pressed a few buttons on her wristcuff, and instantly the ship seemed to respond. It hummed and shifted, throbbed and vibrated, until a hum in my ears greeted me.

I struggled to my feet, staring at what I saw. Several guns poked out of the sides of the ship. I looked back to where SugarBlood had been standing, but only an empty space greeted me. That's when I heard the shouts and yells below us, and the fight began.

"P-Please… hurry…" I shriveled up, pulling my knees into my chest with Eddie grasped into a tight hug. I shuddered against the cold winds, and waited.

-SugarBlood'sPOV/Areyerre'sPOV-

My mind had clicked into overtime. I needed to get in, and get out. I slammed into something, and realized it was one of them. My tendrils came out immediately, detecting the threat.

One of my tendril's claws kissed the man's throat, and he fell silent to the floor. His green hospital scrubs will be red.

I ignore the ruckus my murder of the man has caused as I walk down the hallway, my gaze flickered over patient after patient.

Each patient I passed, I clicked the button on the wall that sealed each patient in. This would keep the guards busy while I completed my task.

Finally, I came to the last cell that unlike was the others, was sealed shut via a heavy looking steel reinforced door. The others had plain white metal doors. I dipped into my senses, and knew that by determining the aura, this was it. I just hope he doesn't kill me.

I like living, as confused as it may have become.


	7. Chapter 7

SugarBlood

Chapter 7

A.N.: hello people. As you have seen, Areyerre, or SugarBlood, is about to enter the lion's den. Fingers crossed, and let us hope she does not lose any fingers herself.

-Areyerre's POV-

So. How am I going to break down a steel reinforced door?

Good question. Very good question.

Fortunately, the clawed tendrils from my back seem to do more than help me stay on my feet. I didn't even have to command them, it was like they knew the question was being asked, as if it was being asked of them directly. I had been staring at the door, studying it, when I noticed one of my tendrils had moved to the edge of the metallic door, wedging it's claws into one corner of the door.

I noticed three other tendrils also picked a corner, and began to tug. Metal groaned and screamed their intolerance to the abuse. I can't believe that it is easy for my tendrils to bend this... door.

The other four tendrils on my back shot forward suddenly, making me cringe as the crunch of metal was heard. The metal door had been bent backwards over itself, and three tendrils now gripped the top, and tugged downwards.

–CRRANCHT-

Ah, yes. The results are fruitful in their own sense, but leave me baffled when I enter the room.

He is there, I can tell. But they really did a number on him. I'm not talking about the vials and needles full of sedatives that are both on metal tables and in the garbage cans.

I'm talking about the fact that they call themselves professionals, but I see nothing professional about this. I can make out several cut and lacerations about his arms, blood from other possible cuts may be on his legs. A professional would have at least tended to his injuries. The material of his pants is stained red on the legs.

Instantaneously as I step forward, I am rewarded with a growl.

"Hey, I know you're not very happy with me right now, but I have come to spring you from the depths of hell." I see his head shift slightly, as his eyes must be studying me carefully, or attempting to because of all the sedatives.

Another growl. "I know you don't trust me, and that's fine. Sari is with me, I collected her after you pushed her into a cave." I boldly stepped up to him, and I could see eyes regard me with suspicion and anger, perhaps even some hatred.

I sighed and made my gaze clear into his own eyes. "Sari needs her cousin. Can we agree on that?" The mistrust was still in his eyes, but had now been clouded with faint understanding. A moment flew past us both in silence before there was a nod and a grunt. "I shall take that as a yes." With that, I made my desires clear to my tendrils and two of the floated forward and sliced and snapped the leather bindings away that held him. Chains bound his feet and hands, and a black metal cage of sorts was attached to him. This, I presumed, was to help keep him still, as his arms and legs were also chained to the apparatus. In a few short minutes, the chains where broken.

I had moved to help him with the cage he was in, but I turned after I had tossed the chains away and found he was mangling it to pieces.

I watched as he stepped out of the thing. I said nothing and moved out from the doorway and began to move down the hallway, knowing without a doubt he was behind me as we stood in the hallway.

I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Prepare for teleport."

Before he could even turn his head to growl at me, we were aboard the airship, it's artillery smoking slightly, dissipating into the air in thick columns of smoke. Not as thick as the ones that came from below us however.

"Cousin!" A voice screamed.

We both turned ourselves in the direction of the shrill calling. I had turned around just in time to see little Sari collide with her cousin in his arms. I watched for a second as his arms wrapped around what I presumed to be his only family. I turned away, only to be alerted my wristcuff.

I popped it open and a hologram appeared before me, and I smiled grimly at the news it beheld.

Three pinging dots in red where fast approaching our location. You might think they were cops. They will be here soon, but not at the pace these were coming in from. Too bad for their jets, I have been prepared. I strode into the main computer at the ship's hull.

The room was lit up with its screens as always. I clicked some computer keys, pulled a nearby lever, and the annoying pinging stopped as the three dots on the holographic screen faded.

"What did you do?" I turn to find Sari at the doorway, her cousin with her. I gazed at her. "They must have ordered a possible airstrike. But, it has been taken care of. We have faded from their radars, we are invisible." Sari's shoulders seemed so slump a little. She was relieved. I caught her gaze in my own.

"Little one." She looked up at me.

"You shall know no fear in my presence. You and your cousin shall not be harmed by myself, or anyone else while I have the power to control so." Sari nodded. My gaze drifted to her shiny black hair.

"Can I ask you something, child?" I ignored the low growl from her cousin.

Sari looked briefly troubled. "What is it?"

I grinned at her. "Consider growing your hair long, my dear. You have hair that could make an Egyptian goddess feel jealousy."

Sari stared at me. Her cousin snorted.

"Are you serious?" Sari asked me, her gaze unwavering. I smiled.

"Consider it," I replied.

I had dropped them off in a forest nearby. Or, I was going to.

"Little one, we need to discuss something." Sari looked to me, and her cousin did the same. Distrust yet lingered in his gaze, and uncertainty locked with her twin orbs.

"There are, as I have mentioned, several creatures like myself. And others like yourself and your cousin." Sari nodded. Leatherface growled, obviously not liking were this is going.

"I also told you that there are others out there who are truly worthy of the title monster, as they wish to use you for their gain." Sari nodded again and raised a hand to her glasses, straightening them back on her nose properly.

"Neither of you are ready to meet the creepypastas and Slender. Which is why I would ask that you both reside at my mansion for a while until you are comfortable." Sari looked up at her cousin. He growled again.

"They will respect my choice, for it is they who sent me to the rescue." I looked at his cousin pointedly, who did not growl back this time.

"You mentioned that another being would be trying to capture me?" Sari asked. I smiled without humor, for this was indeed a clever child.

"Aye. His name is Zalgo, you could say he is the ruler of the underworld. Yes, it exists." Her cousin snarled in frustration. I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. "With a ruler comes no doubt an army, or at least some deadly little henchmen."

Sari blinked.

"Who?"

"There's one I know for sure that will support him. The Rake." I replied. Sari's reaction was horrid. She paled and her cousin thrummed an enraged growl from his throat. "I take it you have become previously acquainted."

Sari whispered "Is he pale, bony, black eyes, rather skeletal?" I nodded.

Leatherface roared, enraged. Sari looked up at her cousin again, and he gazed back down at her. "She's telling the truth…"

I cleared my throat and their attention rested on me once again. "It isn't going to be all about running. You can live and live well, if you choose. I have an adopted daughter, who would love a playmate."

But then my gaze intensified. "How did you two and the Rake end up running into each other?" Sari looked down, and I noticed that her cousin had his fists clenching and unclenching. Sari whispered, "He tried to eat me."

I observed, noticing that she clung to her teddy bear even tighter than before. Not the best subject it seems.

"Hey." Sari looked up at me.

"You have a badass cousin to protect you, and now you both have a new friend." I tilted my head slightly. "And I'll have to die first before I let anyone I care about die, because it happened once before. It will not happen again."

I was being brutally honest with the girl and her cousin. "Again?" Sari asked.

Ah, smart girl. "Yes. I had an assistant and a limo driver who, believe it or not, where close to my heart."

Sari had sat herself criss cross legged on the floor in the main computer room. Keys on keyboards clicked and monitors peeped quietly, doing as programmed onboard the flying vessel.

Sari looked up at me, and her cousin moved to sit by the door. "What happened?"

I sighed. I looked over to a nearby monitor. It displayed our route to my mansion, and how far away we were. It seems I had the time to indulge them.

"I was notified. I saw the limo on the news. It didn't even look like a vehicle, shaped into a pretzel."

Sari's eyes fluttered to the ground. "I'm sorry."

I cleared my throat. "Don't be. I have many enemies in the world of humans. This world."

I gestured below us to the ground, where people were no doubt beginning to awake and go about their daily routines.

"I already had a fair idea that the limo was foul play. Investigators also deemed it so, and then I began to realize I was right all along."

I explained to Sari everything that happened, right up till when I left Marc for Slender to deal with. Sari looked confused. "Why did you not kill him yourself?"

I smiled sadly. "Even after he killed my parents and left my assistant's child without a mother, I could have simply walked away. Hah, I did that anyway didn't I?" Her cousin grunted, observing the two of us in our conversation while he agreed.

He was no doubt curious himself.

"As much as I can forgive, I cannot forget. And nor can Slender, for he never forgets. He was enraged because they had harmed one of his own when they kidnapped my automatons, his name is Hoodie."

Sari nodded in understanding. Our conversation was cut short by a sharp ping.

We were home, and I punched a few keys as I turned away from facing Sari. "We will be descending onto the landing platform. There may be a slight jolt, nothing more."

-Inside The Mansion-

Sari and her cousin tromped behind me, and we appeared in the living room, through the opened hatch in the floor like we had done when we had to rescue some friends.

I heard a startled meow and then another one. I grinned, detecting the slight pressure near my ankles. I looked down and, like many times before, found myself being gazed at by two pairs of lovely eyes.

And claws.

Sharps claws in the leg that demand to know where in the hell you have been. I giggled despite the claws. "Mifiune, Yukame, I'm glad to see you too."

Sari peeked around me to see the furballs at my feet. Her eyes glittered with the light that says the cats have another admirer. Pfft, another admirer, that's exactly what these pomp balls of fur need.

I love them to bits however, and I can tell that Sari will love them too.

-Slender's Manion-

"HEY!" Jeff yelled. Currently he was racing after Ben, who, in his moment, decided it was going to be fun to hide one of his knives. Of course, there was only one other person that knew about it. Ben swore as he jetted around a hallway corner, Jeff thundering behind him.

That stupid clown Laughing Ass just can't seem to keep his mouth shut when he knows a secret. Ever, honestly. Just then, Slender walked by them, into the kitchen that was a few paces back. A squeaky tune was heard. Jeff and Ben froze.

When Slender's form disappeared into the kitchen, Ben swore. "That didn't happen." Jeff raised an eyebrow, as normally he was the potty mouth.

"But it happened," Jeff argued. Then Ben continued ripping off down the hall for his life, a roaring Jeff chasing behind him. However, the two ran off with heavy minds.

Did Slender really, of all people…. Was he just seen whistling? How the fuck do you do that without a mouth? Jeff rolled his eyes as he finally tackled Ben.

Who the hell knows.

"Give me my knife back Ben or I'll throw you back in the lake." "Strapped into a car." Jeff added.

Ben faked mock horror as he struggled. Jeff didn't notice his one foot until it was too late and let out a yell of surprise. He landed on his back, having being flipped over Ben.

This is going to be a long night.

-Slenderman's POV-

I was in a good mood. Seeing the two imbeciles fighting in the hallway nearly pulled me out of my good mood, but them catching me whistling definitely pulled me from my good mood into a soberer one.

My mind rolled back to conversation at the dinner table tonight and groaned. No doubt, they'll ask. They better not. What had me in a good mood?

I had just figured out that Areyerre was back from her mansion. My mind had practically been eating itself when I was able to determine who, besides her, had entered Areyerre's Manor.

I was elated when I found out that not only was she able to safely acquire the girl, but she was able to bring someone else along as well. I chuckled darkly at the reaction the creepypastas would have.

Leatherface, as he calls himself. The mastermind of the Texas chainsaw massacre.

Jeff is going to have a field day with this. And, so will I. I had peered into Areyerre's mind. I'd found that she knew I was going to be watching, looking, observing. She was right to believe I would, smart girl.

She was asking me to keep the creepypastas away for now, and was asking me to respect that choice as she was the one who did all the work. I chuckled, the sound chopping through the near silence. Then I realized that there is one problem. I do not believe that some of them will abide by my wishes.

Should I even tell them? If They don't listen….

-At The Creepypasta Dinnertable-

Slender had placed our food down, then proceeded to the head of the table. He cleared his throat, and all of the creepypastas looked to him. "I bear news regarding Areyerre's return."

Jane looked surprised, and flicked back a portion of her hair over her shoulder. "Isn't that rather soon?"

Slender nodded. "However, she came back with the target's protector as well. To those of you who are familiar with the Texas chainsaw massacre…" Slender had sat himself down at the head of the table before he continued, "You will know him as Leatherface."

Many of the creepypastas regarded him with open shock. Jeff started to giggle.

That was bad, and Slender mentally kicked himself. Bad idea indeed, telling them. Jeff was slipping into one of his… states right now.

"Jeff." Slender was glaring down the table at Jeff, who was hunched over a little, his shoulders shook with the insane laughter he was trying to keep in.

Ben grumbled under his breath, "There he goes again."

"I suggest you keep away from her manor unless you wish for death Jeffrey." Normally, Slender calling Jeff by his full name would get him some snappy comment back, even in one of his … uppity insane states.

But he got none, and Jeff remained slightly hunched over, and everyone finally began eating again.

LJ looked down the table to Slender. "So, I guess taking Jeff for a coffee is a bad idea then if he's in his hyper state?" Slender groaned mentally. Tactless clown.

"Definitely not, he's hyper enough."

Slender knew he'd have problems later with Jeff.

-Jeff's POV-

I miss her, I don't get it. She wasn't gone that long, and I miss her. Then genius informs me that she brought home Leatherface with her. Idiot, what is she thinking?!Look, normally, I don't meddle in another Abnormal's business.

And, believe it or not, I do try to not get my ass handed to me by Slender by doing something I may or may not have done. Hehe.

Hey! I laughed.

Oh, I get it. If I want to be around in case she needs me, I can always slip onto the roof. If I can climb up a wall to a window, I can climb up to the roof.

Right? Heehee. Oh, oops. Slender's glaring at me down the table, and Ben has muttered something under his breath.

I don't care. Hehe.

Besides, I get to see her again, but she won't see me. I'll observe nothing more. Unless there's trouble of course. Then I'll do much more then observe.

I'll observe as my knife guts the fucker, and watch as he bleeds out.

I giggle again, the laughter slips out from my mouth and I am unable to stop it, and I soon give up trying.

The thought of a certain other killer gutted, bloody and broken is becoming an idea that I will treasure the very thought of. He'd better not attack Areyerre.

I almost begin to wonder if LJ slipped me something into my food.

-SugarBlood's POV/Areyerre-

I'd finally got them both settled. I don't know how long it took, but I know my muscles are groaning in protest as I flop down in my bedroom. Introducing them to Eils and Eilb was easy. Introducing them to Lualla is not so easy and I do hope that things get better. They will, right? I then heard a thump on the roof. Then heard it again. I groan and move over to the window, yank it open and look up. I'm greeted with some very familiar lidless eyes.

I huffed. "Didn't Slender tell you I need no company here at the moment? The situation is fragile." The eyes rolled back briefly before Jeff whispered back, "Yeah well…"

He then flipped himself unexpectedly into my room, and we both collided.

Jeff looked up at me. "Heh, wow I see why Hoodie likes you." I snort and roll my eyes, pushing myself past the faint tinge of a blush that was threatening visibility. I moved off of him and dusted myself off, he just got up and looked around. "Not even Slender knows I walked into the lion's den. He'll know eventually, but pissing him off in this case is worth it." I stopped suddenly at his words.

Then resumed what I was doing, a smirk popping up on my face. "Fine, but you remain on the roof."

Jeff grinned.

"And if you cause any trouble I will literally send you back to Slender, tied up with a note on your back."

Jeff faked a gasp. "Oh my Areyerre, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing!"

I coughed to hide a laugh. He's funny when he wants to be I suppose.

If you ignore the suggestive content behind his jokes.

"Areyerre?" A voice was calling me, from downstairs. "Hit the roof, yeah?" I hissed at him.

I was amazed when he actually did as he was told.

He did stick his toungue out at me though before climbing back out the window.

I dashed off, having needed to see what my houseguests wanted of me. I opened my door, and came face to face with Eils and Eilb, Lualla at their side.

My automatons had knowing smiles, but said nothing which I was grateful for.

Lualla looked up at me, a smile up to her eyes was existent. "Can I play with Sari?"

I shook my head, a smile on my own face now. "That's up to her little one." Lualla turned off and tore down the halls, Eils and Eilb following closely.

My automatons wouldn't say I word I knew, but hiding it from Leatherface, Sari, and Lualla may be a challenge.

Maybe I should just be honest, and say we have a person on the roof? Maybe I can swing it and say that one of the reasons that Jeff is here is so if Zalgo makes a move, we have a way of contacting the creepypastas quickly? We would need help if something like that were to happen, because if Zalgo really wants Sari…

Then he will damned well do what it takes to retrieve her.

I will do what I need to do then, I do keep my word.

So that is why, moments later, I find myself outside, observing as Lualla and Sari run around. Eils and Eilb participate a little, while Leatherface is leaned up against the side of the manor, watching. "Ëveryone?"

They all stop to look at me, and I smile gratefully. Äs you two know well, Zalgo is after you."Sari's face fell. "Don't worry my dear, I am simply about o tell you our countermeasure for such a thing." I heard Leatherface grunt as he shifted from leaning on the wall of the manor to standing on his feet properly. "The creepypastas have been asked to remain distant, but one has risked much to be here, and watch over the manor." There was a growl and rustle of unrest, and I raised a hand, palm out, signaling for silence once more.

"He too, is maintaining his distance in some way. Look up to the roof."

Gazes flew up to the roof, and I immediately regretted it. Not the best introduction ever. Jeff, was dancing. In his boxes. Using my Ipod, an old one I had. The friggin guy was singing too.

I stared. "Good grief."

Sari began to giggle. "He's in his boxers."

Lualla snickered. "Ï didn't know you put a flag on the chimney, Areyerre. Oh wait…"

Sari spoke through giggles as we watched Jeff wiggle his behind around on the roof.

"Is he really listening to Juicy Wiggle by Redfoo?"

I watched Sari hit the ground, the laughter having made her legs weak.

Lualla smirked, "Good song."

"Well everyone, that's Jeff for you. Occasional guardian, full time killer, part time idiot." I said, and lowered my gaze from the roof. The flag on the chimney was really just a pair of Jeff's pants blowing in the wind.

I rolled my eyes, wondering if Slender was watching at the moment and grinned. Just think, he had to deal with at least fifteen of them. Sometimes many more than that. But, I suppose their reactions good have been much worse. Even Leatherface seemed to take it well. But, meh. He must have climbed through my window and 'borrowed' it.


End file.
